


Бігати зі Стілінскі

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Chris Argent, Detective, M/M, Not Beta Read, Psyhology, Slash, Slow Build, UST, What Was I Thinking?, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз взагалі не любив фізичні вправи, проте він любив дивитися на те як бігає вранці Дерек . Кріс любив подиміти , як паровоз , особливо після бігу . А начальник 32 -го департаменту поліції міста Філадельфія Джон Стілінскі любив, коли все було спокійно .<br/>Але коли це йому було спокійно з роботою і невгамовним сином.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог, або Якого дідька?!

\- Дідько, хлопчино, куди ти лізеш? - Сильні руки професійно заламують йому руку. Долоня тисне на шию.  
      - Ти не розумієш, чуваче, там мій батько, - Стайлз трясе головою в напрямку будівлі, яка обрущилася.  
      - Якщо ти про поліцейських, то їх там немає, - чоловік послаблює хватку і відпускає, але все одно перегороджує шлях.  
      - Не брешеш? - Стілінскі морщиться, розтирає руку і незадоволено дивиться на незнайомця. У нього сірі очі і сива борода і він одягнений у цивільне, хоча виправка видає якогось військового або швидше за все спецназівця.  
      - Подзвони батькові, - незнайомець знизує плечима майже байдуже.  
      - Отак і зроблю, - Стайлз переминається з ноги на ногу. Довгі гудки тривають недовго. Джон Стілінскі майже відразу бере слухавку.  
      - Переконався, - чоловік киває.  
      - Ага. А хто ви, пане? - Стайлз раптом згадує про ввічливість, яка ніби-то притаманна джентльменам.  
      - Простий перехожий, - бреше незнайомець, киваючи кудись убік Стілінскі.  
Стайлз відволікається, а в наступну хвилину розуміє, що чоловік вже зник у натовпі.  
Стілінскі від злості сплескує руками і, подивившись на годинник на телефоні, відправляється на останню пару в Філадельфійський університет.

***

 

      Стайлз з розгону залітає до кухні і бачить незнайомця, з яким він зустрівся сьогодні вдень.  
      - Спасибі за допомогу, Джон, - чоловік потискує руку Джону Стілінскі.  
      - Та ?! - Хлопець здивовано втупився на свого батька.  
      - Стайлз, це наш новий сусід і мій добрий знайомий, Крістофер Арджент, - Джон показує на Кріса. Ні, начальник департаменту поліції Філадельфії не може сказати своїй дитині, нехай і вісімнадцятирічній, що Арджент агент ФБР, який буде доглядати за ним. Ні, Джон не скаже Стайлзу, що вибух стався саме в його кабінеті.  
      - Дуже приємно, пане Арджент, - Стайлз простягає руку.  
      - Можеш звати мене Кріс, - у містера Арджента посмішка ніби і тепла, ось тільки очі чіпко вдивляються в Стайлза і абсолютно не посміхаються.  
      - Кріс, - він знизує мозолисту чоловічу долоню сильно, з натиском, Кріс дозволяє.  
Коли пан Арджент йде, у Стайлза залишається відчуття незавершеності.  
      - Тато, що трапилося, все-таки?  
      - Теракт в поліцейській дільниці, - Джон знизує плечима і питає про навчання.  
      - Ти намагаєшся мене відволікти? - Стайлз робить брови будиночком і сідає на стілець в кухні, навпроти батька.  
      - І який предмет ти завалив через свою гіперактивність? - Батько дивиться пильно.  
      - У Харріса по соціальній структурі суспільства неможливо отримати гарну оцінку, а я впав у немилість, бо виручаю Скотта, - починає видавати Стайлз сто слів на хвилину.  
Джон засовує лазанью в мікрохвильовку і слухає сина.  
      - І взагалі, я неабияк переймався. Як тільки хтось виклав на тві знімки, я відразу ж примчав. Ось! - Стайлз підходить до батька і обіймає його.

***

 

      Ранок Стайлза починається з пробіжки. Не те щоб він любив ранкові пробіжки, але в Фейрмонт парку бігає Дерек Хейл, наймолодший і найсексуальніший детектив 32 департаменту поліції, де працює начальником Джон Стілінскі. Хлопець одягає бордовий спортивний костюм, включає добірку для ранкової пробіжки на своїй нокіа Люмія і виходить з дому. Один квартал пішки і він в парку. Серед дерев по-ранковому сиро і холодно. Стайлз озирається і натикається поглядом на Кріса. Арджент в чорному спортивному костюмі якраз розігріваєтся.  
      - Пане Ардженте, - встиг пропищати хлопець.  
      - Клич мене Кріс, - він посміхається і повторює те ж, що казав вчора, хоча Стайлз б сказав шкіриться.  
Стілінскі киває і починає біг, бо через двадцять хвилин на алеї з грунтовкою повинен з'явитися Дерек Хейл.


	2. Розділ 1 - Як ти бігаєш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В цьому розділі Стайлз помічає Дерека, а Кріс підмічає, як неправильно бігає Стайлз...

Стайлз біжить не до ладу, ноги заплітаються після десяти хвилин. Стілінскі крутить головою на всі боки, ніби сич. І ось, між темних стовбурів дерев в мерехтінні жовтих листків з'являється Дерек Хейл. Стайлз підбирається і майже наганяє Хейла, дихання збивається, чи то від того, що він дихає неправильно, чи то від картини перед очима.  
Хейл біжить рівно, Стілінскі бачить, як майорять рельєфною оранжево-білі підошви кросівок, він витріщається на сильні литкові м'язи і підтягнутий зад в чорних * тайтсах, мало не захлинаючись слиною. Щиро кажучі, Стайлз розуміє, чому тайтси так називаються: тому що те, як щільно вони прилягають до тіла Дерека, наче друга шкіра, так що по нижній частині Хейла можна скласти дуже точний м'язовий атлас дорослого, добре розвиненого чоловіка. Сексуального чоловіка. Вільна сіра майка трохи відкриває татуювання, один з його завитків. Стілінскі знає, що у Дерека там трискеліон.

      Влітку, коли Стайлз повертався з пиятики з якогось приводу, ніби то студентам він потрібен, він і побачив Дерека Хейла. До цього він бачив його тільки в дільнці, в абсолютно безглуздих, широких джинсах і такий же футболці. Тоді Дерек працював з бандою наркодилерів і одягався відповідно. Першим, на що залипнув тоді Стайлз, було татуювання на ідеальному трапецієподібному м'язі спини, між лопаток. Другим був чудова дупа Дерека. Так, Боже, йому потім снилася ця дупа в снах дуже еротичного змісту. Це було кохання з першого погляду, тоді Стілінскі не запам'ятав часу, але він був би не Стайлзом, якби протягом наступного тижня не приходив у різний час, з п'ятой до восьмой ранку. Експериментальним шляхом він дізнався, що Дерек Хейл починає пробіжку по парку Фейрмонт за двадцять по сьомій ранку.

      Стайлз б і далі міг милуватися спиною і дупою Дерека Хейла, якби не плескання сильної долоні між лопаток. Від раптового падіння і проби шкіри обличчя на міцність його рятує все та ж рука, яка спритно підхоплює за капюшон, а друга охоплює живіт і притягує до когось дуже сильного. Стілінскі довго кашляє, обертаючи очима, а потім розуміє, що це, дідько забери, Арджент.

      - Ти неправильно бігаєш, - Кріс навіть не вибачається за таку свинську за всіма параметрами поведінку.  
Організм Стайлза тим часом знаходить близькість пана Арджента дуже хвилюючою, і Стілінскі пече раків.  
      - Ага, - він тільки й може, що кивнути і з часткою жалю спостерігати за те, як швидко віддаляється спина Дерека.  
Кріс стежить за напрямком погляду Стайлза і продовжує розвивати думку, притягаючи його увагу. Відпускає, даруючи примарну свободу, і відступає на крок.  
      - По-перше, потрібно допомагати собі руками, ти ж руки просто до тулуба притискаєш, це погано. По-друге, ти топаєш, як слон і занадто низько піднімаєш ноги. Так можна дуже просто отримати вивих. Дихання у тебе збивається за п'ять хвилин, а воно в бігу найголовніше.  
Стілінскі витріщається, немов на дивину на Арджента, зауважує веселі іскорки в глибині сизих, ніби осінній туман очей. Відросла щетину, ніби посріблена, і в голові у нього проноситься безглузда думка: «А яка ж вона на дотик».  
      - Угу, тоді я твій падаван, а ти мій йода. Вчи мене, - Стайлз посміхається, складає долоні човником і відважує жартівливий уклін.  
Кріс несильно, але відчутно б'є його по шиї.  
      - Я не жартував, Стайлзе.  
Стілінскі досадливо тре шию.  
      - Гаразд, я зрозумів.  
      - Почнемо тренування з завтрашнього дня, якщо хочеш, - говорить Кріс, ніби все вже вирішено і, засовує руки в кишені чорної термокурткі для бігу, дістає цигарки.  
Стайлз дивиться на те, як Арджент засовує в вуста цигарку, обхоплює губами фільтр і закурює. Стілінскі розуміє, що не дихав весь цей час, тільки коли Кріс випускає хмарку диму, розслабляючи губи.  
      - А після бігу не шкідливо курити? - кепкуючи запитує він.  
      - Життя взагалі шкідлива штука, - парирує Арджент і ледь знизує плечима.  
Стайлз гмикає, погоджуючись, а потім каже:  
      - Я Вас тут раніше не бачив на пробіжці.  
      - Ну, я раніше жив в іншому районі і, відповідно, бігав у іншому парку.  
Стілінскі згадує, що вони все-таки сусіди по сходовій клітці. Кріс плескає його по плечу.  
      - А ти молодець, спостережливий, це гарна якість.

***

 

      - Ми щось пропустили, Джоне, - хмуриться в трубку Кріс і клацає мишкою по файлах на своєму компі.  
      - Ну дивися, Кріс, - зітхає капітан Стілінскі і відпиває ковток кави з синього кухлю з написом «найкращий тато».  
      - За останні два-три тижні ніхто з тих, кого я посадив, хто має на мене зуб і мав справу з вибухівкою, з в'язниці не виходив.  
      - А якщо подивитися по відвідувачах тих ув'язнених, у яких є підстави тобі мстити, - Ардженто входить в систему під своїм кодом і надсилає запит на відеозаписі за трьома різних в'язницях штату Філадельфія.  
      - У Девкаліона була спільниця, Калі, але вона теж сидить. Сім'ї у нього немає. У Дітона, по-моєму, є донька або племінниця з усієї родини. У Грінберга старенький батько і напівбожевільна тітка, - Стілінскі тре перенісся, згадуючи.

***

 

      Стайлз відчуває пильний погляд між лопаток на парі з філософії, повертається, але так і не помічає, кого ж він зацікавив.  
      - Скоте?  
      - Чуваче, ти хочеш, щоб нас знову завалили, - сопе Маккол.  
      - Ні, ти не бачив, хто за мною спостерігав?  
      - Ні.  
      - Я тобі розповідав про знайомого тата, пана Арджента, - Стайлзу нудно, а коли йому нудно, він займає себе теревенями.  
      - Ні, - Скот намагається зосередитися на сучасному філософі, французі Рансьєр Жаке.  
      - Він запаморочливий, - Стілінскі мрійливо закочує очі.  
      - А як же Дерек?  
      - Дерек теж, - Стайлз киває сам собі, а перед очима на мить з'являється дупа Дерека, яка якимось незрозумілим чином перетворюється в дупу Арджента.  
Чортові чорні однакові тайтси. Стілінскі думає, що сексуальні мужики, швидше за все, одягаються в однакових магазинах.


	3. Розділ 2 - Треннування і розслідування

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тут розповідається про те з чого починається ранок Стайлза, як іде розслідування і що ж можуть пропустити двоє дорослих чоловіків в детективній роботі

\- Що там у тебе? - Джон переводить погляд з справи про пограбування на Арджента.  
      - Мої люди і я переглянули записи з камер спостереження, - Кріс сідає навпроти капітана за стіл і починає гортати файли на своєму планшеті.  
      - І що ми пропустили? - Стілінскі зацікавлене трохи нахиляється до агента.  
      - Осьо, - Арджент нарешті знаходить те, що шукав і розгортає планшет до Джона, відкриває декілька файлів.  
      - Знайоме обличчя, - Стілінскі мружиться і вдивляється в записі.  
      - Дені Махілані, приходив до Девкаліону, Дитону і Грінберга з різницею в кілька днів, - Кріс рухом пальця виводить на екран фото Дені і його водійські права.  
      - Ми з його батьком працювали разом, коли я ще був детективом, - Джон вистукує пальцями невигадливу мелодію на стільниці.  
      - Це ще не все, - Арджент знову показує записи: - на наступний день до Дитона прийшла його двоюрідна сестра Марін Морел, а до Грінбергу прийшла його троюрідна тітка Дженіфер Блейк. пані Блейк - видатний викладач хімії в Університеті Філадельфії. Марін працює там же старшим аспірантом.  
      - Ти думаєш, їх усіх потрібно перевірити, але яким чином Махілані сюди вплутався і чому? - Джон тре перенісся.  
      - Махілані твій колишній напарник, .. - Кріс не встигає договорити.  
      - Та, - в офіс вривається ураганним вітром Стайлз з сяючим обличчям і з ходу починає тараторити: - Харріс прийняв перездачу, «А». Так, я Бетмен і супермен в одній особі.  
      - Дитина, - зітхає Стілінскі-старший, перериваючи потік Стайлзових слів.  
Арджент дивиться на наїжаченого, ніби горобець, хлопчиська з яскравими плямами рум'янцю на щоках і блискучими очима і хитає головою, ховаючи задоволений погляд за планшетом.  
      - Привіт, Стайлзе, культурні люди стукають, перш ніж увійти.  
      - Кріс, привіт, - хлопець з підозрою дивиться на Арджента, благополучно пропускаючи повз вуха шпильку про культурних людей, потім переводить погляд на батька.  
      - Стайлзе, - в голосі Джона з'являються засуджуючі нотки.  
      - А що, Кріс сам дозволив себе так називати, а ще він буде вчити мене правильно бігати. Круто, так, - Стайлз сідає в крісло.  
Стілінскі-старший посилає вдячний погляд Ардженту і переводить його на сина:  
      - Скільки разів я говорив про те, що треба стукати, коли заходиш в кабінет капітана поліції, навіть якщо капітан - твій батько.  
      - Я, мабуть, піду, заходь до мене ввечері, у мене є пляшка чудесного «Isle of Jura», - між іншим вставляє Кріс і встає, потискуючи руку Джона.  
      - До побачення, Стайлзе, і не забудь, завтра о пів на сьому біля лавочок.  
      - Так пам'ятаю я, пам'ятаю, - він скошує погляд на планшет в руках чоловіка, коли тисне йому руку. Дивиться в спину Арджента, обтягнуту темно-синім сукном піджака, яке підкреслює його військову виправку.  
      - Тату, так от, хто розслідує справу про вибух у твоїй дільниці.  
Джон зітхає: його хлопчик, незважаючи на зовнішню неуважність, завжди відрізнявся гарною увагою.

***

 

      Ранок Стайлза починається не з кави, а з тата, який маячить примарою батька Гамлета на зоровії периферії, з витягнутим у майже трагичном жесті мобільним, на якому розривається поліцейська сирена. Хлопець пригадує, що поставив її недавно для того, щоб не проспати пробіжки, а ось чому телефон був не на його тумбочці, він в упор не пам'ятає.  
      - Тату, ти нелюде, - Стайлз знає, що найкращий захист - це напад.  
      - Можу сказати тобі теж саме, - Джон вимикає будильника, кидає телефона на ліжко до сина і виходить з кімнати.

      Стілінскі, незважаючи на те що проспав, встигає прийти на п'ять хвилин раніше призначеного терміну і розважає себе тим, що пускає кільчики пари в по-осінньому вогке повітря. Хлопець розмірковує, як це він вранці не перетинається з Крісом на сходовому майданчику, а от увечері бачить того постійно.  
      - Привіт, Стайлзе. Готовий? - Кріс не любить витрачати час даремно.  
      - Привіт, так, - киває Стайлз.  
      - Побачимо. Витягни навушники з вух, обидва, - чоловік підходить ближче.  
Стілінскі зітхає і підкоряється.  
      - Розминка - найголовніше в бігу. Будеш повторювати за мною, - Кріс стає навпроти хлопця.  
      - А скільки потрібно розминатися?  
      - Приблизно п'ять хвилин на все: розтяжку, розігрів основних м'язів, - перераховує чоловік.  
Стайлз думає, що він все ще може побачити Дерека на пробіжці і ствердно киває. Марш на місці йому дається легко, так само як і «Джекі», а ось випади вперед не даються. Кріс зітхає, дивиться на те, як тіло хлопця крениться вліво, права ступня ноги, на яку припав випад, розгорнута вправо, хоча по ідеї повинна стояти прямо.  
      - Ні, це нікуди не годиться, - чоловік трохи хмурить брови і підходить до Стайлза.  
      - Я намагаюся, - задушене вимовляє той після «Джеків».  
      - Так, я зараз тебе поставлю в правильну позу, - попереджає Кріс.  
      - Чуваче, це так двозначно прозвучало, - Стайлз грає бровами і зауважує проблиски збентеження на обличчі Арджента.  
Кріс несильно б'є його по шиї і починає ставити в позу. Розігрівшись Стайлз і так гарячий, а тут ще сильні руки Арджента, жар яких відчувається навіть через прошарки одягу. Кріс кладе руку на загривок хлопця, натискає, змушуючи вирівняти позицію, веде відкритою долонею по хребту. Стайлз відчуває, як збудження карамельної патокою починає текти по його венах від таких маніпуляцій. Кріс ногою поправляє ступню Стілінскі, змушуючи поставити її прямо. Зупиняє долоню на попереку і з силою тисне.  
      - Сядь нижче і обіприся руками об стегно, - Кріс шепоче мало не в вухо.  
А Стайлз думає, що це якісь витончені тортури, а не розминка.  
      - Я впаду поваленим пінгвіном, - із зусиллям видихає Стілінскі, йому хочеться просто впасти в ці впевнені, сильні і гарячі руки.  
      - Ти не впадеш, я біля тебе, підтримую, - Крісу це все нагадує про Елі, як він вчив її кататися на велосипеді. Він гладить великим пальцем поперек Стайлза.  
У Стілінскі від цього простого погладжування вибиває повітря з легенів, і він відчуває, як внизу живота ворушиться клубком змій збудження.  
      - Гаразд, - погоджується він і пробує сісти нижче, правильно зробивши випад вперед, тільки б позбутися всюдисущих крісових рук, хоча у нього і тремтять жижки.  
      - Молодець, - Кріс відступає на крок.  
Стайлз вигукує переможний клич.  
      - А тепер те ж саме, але без мене, тільки на іншу ногу, - Арджент робить випад вперед, показуючи, як потрібно.  
Стілінскі чіпляється поглядом за підняті сідничні м'язи.  
      - Стайлзе, - звертає на себе увагу Кріс.  
      - Угу, - Стайлз ковтає слину і повторює за Арджентом вправу. П'ятка Стілінскі йде в бік, він сплескує руками в спробах відновити рівновагу. Кріс в ту ж секунду опиняється поруч, підтримуючи за плечі і талію.  
Стілінскі хочеться одночасно проклинати і дякувати Богові за це.  
      - Стайлзе, я починаю вірити, що ти пінгвін, - посміюється Арджент.  
      - Я мав на увазі пінгвіна з Бетмена, - пояснює він.

      Розминка з п'ятихвилинної перетворюється на п'ятнадцятихвилинну. Кріс нещадно ганяє Стайлза чотири кола навколо парку. Під кінець Стілінскі дихає, як загнана коняка, спершись руками на свої коліна.

      - Молодець, я знав, що ти зможеш! - Плескає по плечу Арджент, анітрохи не захеканий, і закурює.  
Краплі поту заливають очі, Стайлз витирає чоло рукавом толстовки і дістає воду, глушить її, як спраглий у пустелі.  
      - Агов, легше, Бетмене, я розумію, що тобі після пробіжки потрібно відновити водний баланс, - сміється Кріс.  
      - Ну, мені можна, я ж бо впорався, - Стілінскі витирає підборіддя.  
Арджент невизначено гмикає і робить чергову затяжку.  
      - Що не так? - Приречено запитує хлопець.  
      - Ну, ми виявили твої недоліки, завтра будемо вчитися допомагати собі руками.  
      - Ти кат, - закочує очі догори Стайлз.  
      - Можу скласти з себе повноваження, - раптом якось дуже офіційно присікає скарги Стілінскі-молодшого Арджент і дивиться чіпко на хлопця.  
      - Ні, - занадто швидко протестує Стайлз і махає руками на зразок вітряка, виливаючи залишки води на куртку Кріса, - мене все влаштовує. Йой.  
Чоловік просто знімає з себе куртку. Під нею виявляється проста біла майка, і Стайлз розуміє, що ось зараз він залипне ще й на красиво окреслені ключиці, що видніються в розрізі майки і волосся.  
      - Додому, солдате, - Ардженто викидає в смітник недопалок.  
      - А ви, ти? - Стілінскі піднімає погляд на його обличчя.  
      - І я.


	4. Розділ 3 - Елісон і колишні

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тут Стайлз трохи ревнує, Елісон вичитує Кріса та в цілому все відбувається дуже цікаво...

Кріс хмуриться на вібруючий телефон, дістає його з кишені піджака і читає повідомлення: "Тато, я вже у Вас під дверима, у Вас не працює звук на домофоні, ви що змінили код?"

Арджент підходить до дверей, набирає код відкриття і дзвонить доньці.

\- Елі, коли ти встигаєш виговорити всі гроші на своєму телефоні?

\- Тату, не будьте занудою, - відтинає Елісон.

-... І сьогодні не уїкенд, - додає він.

\- Мені Пітер на Вас скаржився, сказав, що Ви скоро перетворитесь на ченця, - цвірінькає в трубку дівчина.

\- Отже, він тобі дзвонив, - пасмурніє Кріс, але його голос залишається рівним.

\- Ви занесли його телефон в чорний ... йой, - лунає в трубці, і Елісон скоромовкою випалює - передзвоню.

***

Продукти для лазаньї розсипаються по підлозі.

\- Холєра, це я винен, - нервово чеше шию хлопець у бірюзово-сірій пайті, витягаючи навушник з вуха.

\- Нічого страшного, - відмахується Елісон і сідає на коліна на підлогу, відверто наплювавши на ніжну атласну тканину сукні кольору металік.

\- Я Стайлз, - посміхається він і кидає в пакет сир і стиглий помідор.

\- Елісон, - киває дівчина, посміхнувшись у відповідь.

\- Я допоможу тобі донести продукти, раз вже я таке гальмо, - Стайлз перегинається через її коліна і дістає петрушку і заготовку для лазаньї, мало не падаючи на неї. Петрушка в харчовій плівці ковзає по мармуровій підлозі. Стайлз застигає в позі "кішка".

\- Так вже ніхто не говорить, - відверто сміється вона.

\- А як говорять? - Стілінскі зацікавлене дивиться в очі Елісон.

\- Слоупок, кажуть слоупок, - вона віддає пакет з продуктами і дивиться з-під вій.

\- Звучить гидко, як щось дуже не гарне, - Стайлз випинає губу і навіть не звертає уваги на загравання.

\- Ну, взагалі, інтеграція масової культури в розмовну мову помітна дуже сильно, наша мова видозмінюється, в ній з'являються скорочення або слова іноземного походження, - Елісон морщить лоба і вимовляє з серйозним виглядом.

\- Овва, - Стайлз присвистує з дуже серйозним обличчям каже, - я б сказав, що це суперечливе питання, адже, незважаючи на молодіжний сленг, існує ще діловий етикет мови. Ось, я теж так можу.

\- Ти юрист? - Елісон жвавішає, чомусь цей хлопець нагадує їй Пітера, колишнього її тата.

\- Вчуся, - киває Стайлз і видає, поки вони їдуть в ліфті на потрібний їм обом поверх, купу непотрібної інформації про свій університет, перемішуючи її з відомостями про серіал "Доктор Хто" і забавними розповідями з життя. - Ну, ось ми і прийшли, - Елісон показує на сіросині двері з номером 312.

\- Так ти до ... - але договорити він не встигає. Кріс відкриває двері і командним голосом вимовляє:

\- Елі, швидко в приміщення.

Чоловік забирає у Стілінскі-молодшого пакет з продуктами і має намір закрити двері.

\- Агов, чуваче, так не робиться, ми не домовилися, і так з жінками себе не ведуть, - ображено сопе Стайлз, ставлячи ногу в проріз, коли Елісон ховається в глибині квартири Арджента. Незрозуміло, що його образило більше - те, що у Кріса є дівчина або те, що він так по-хамськи може себе вести.

\- Я не твій друзяка, щоб ти мене так називав, Стайлзе. А зі своєю донькою я вже якось сам розберуся, - Кріс стежить за його мінливим обличчям.

\- Донька, - полегшено видихає Стілінскі, і розтягує "о" і його обличчя покривається червоними плямами.

 - Так, Стайлзе, у мене є донька.

\- А дружина? - Стайлз вже в думках лає себе за нав'язливу цікавість.

\- Я розлучений. А цікавість згубило мишу, - кепкує Кріс.

\- Доброго вечора, вибачте, - збивається хлопець на офіційний тон.

\- Завтра не забудь про тренування, - говорить Арджент і зачиняє двері.

\- Нелюд, завтра вихідні, - стогне Стайлз, згадуючи, як у нього сьогодні під вечір почали боліти м'язи.

***

\- Тато, Ви чому Пітера занесли до чорного списку? - Елі стоїть на кухні зі склянкою свіжовичавленого соку з селери.

\- Тому що Хейл безтактний і впертий віслюк, - Кріс примощує пакета на робочий стіл.

\- Він хоче, щоб у Вас були нормальні стосунки. Цей Стайлз, твій сусід - милий хлопець, - як би між іншим додає вона.

\- У нас нормальні професійні стосунки, і я хочу, щоб вони такими й були, - Кріс знизує плечима і починає розбирати пакет.

\- Стривай, ти сказала, що Стайлз милий - це стихійне лихо? Так ось, що ти вкладаєш у поняття «милий».

\- Він не намагався мене підчепити і в ліфті ніс милу нісенітниця, - Елі забирає помідори і повертається до раковини. Кріс зітхає і навіть замовкає на хвилину.

\- А ще він дивився мені в обличчя весь час, - вона прискіпливо оглядає щойно вимитий помідор.

\- Угу, - чоловік включає конфорку.

\- Тату, Ви реально себе в роботі погребли за цей рік, що ви розлучилися з Пітером, - Елісон тикається носом в плече батька.

\- Ой, чому ти у мене така дівчинка, - удавано зітхає Кріс і гладить доньку по темному волоссю.

\- Фу, тату, Ви іноді такий сексист.

Вранці Стілінскі-молодший встає сам, а не за допомогою будильника з поліцейською сиреною. Плететься у ванну кімнату, стоїть під холодними струменями води, щоб привести в порядок м'язи, які пекельно болять після тренування.

Кріс з ранку напрочуд спокійний, і нарешті Стайлз бачить на його обличчі ознаки втоми.

 - Важка нічка? -  кепкуюче цікавиться Стілінскі, роблячи «Джекі».

\- Заведи собі доньку, яка намагається влаштувати твоє особисте життя і яка, користуючись тим, що вона єдина дитина, заговорить тебе до смерті, тоді й поговоримо, - Кріс тре надпліччя і розминає шию.

Стайлз стежить за цими нехитрими діями і забуває стрибати.

\- Стайлзе, ти що застиг, розминка, - суворо осмикує Арджент.

 - Я не твій підлеглий.

\- Ти мій підопічний. І я твій майстер-йода, - Кріс киває і піднімає вказівний палець вгору.

\- Мужик, тільки не кажи, що ти дивився «Зоряні війни», - з іронічним захопленням тягне Стайлз.

\- Я дивився четвертий епізод першим і мені сподобалося. Хоча наукова фантастика не зовсім моє, - чоловік причіпляє йому на біцепс хитрий прилад.

\- А це що?

\- Зчитує твій пульс і показує мені, будеш неправильно дихати або неправильно щось зробиш - я дізнаюся, - Кріс показує інтерфейс програми.

Вони починають пробіжку. Стайлз трохи нахиляється вперед і зривається з місця, допомагаючи собі руками. Арджент легко наганяє хлопця.

\- Ти неправильно дихаєш, - чоловік трясе гаджетом в повітрі і розгортається спиною до гравійної доріжці.

-Крісе, тобі б в армію або, на худий кінець, в тюрму, - намагається жартувати Стайлз і втягує в себе повітря великими ковтками.

Кріс проводить зовнішньою стороною долоні вниз під ребрами до живота, від чого пульс Стілінскі-молодшого остаточно збивається. А Стайлз хоче завити, бо це збуджкє, але так мало.

\- Не ухилятись, салаго, - переймає жартівливий тон Арджент і хмуриться, дивлячись на свідчення.

\- Ти методичний садист, - шипить Стілінскі і зупиняється, спирається долонями об коліна в спробах відхекатися.

\- Таке відчуття, що в тебе аритмія, Стайлзе.

\- Я просто сьогодні перед бігом випив енергетика, - бреше він і намагається дивитися прямо в очі. У Кріса вони сірі, а в ранковому світлі, що пробивається крізь верхівки дерев, нагадують розплавлене срібло. Стайлз обзиває себе «закоханою щмаркачко.» в серцях.

\- Я, звичайно, розумію, що ти неорганізований, але не ... хоча забий, ніяких пробіжок на сьогодні з тим, що ти пив енергетик. Хочеш собі серце посадити? - Кріс дістає цигарку і дивиться на Стілінскі більш уважно.

\- Вибач, - Стайлз відчуває себе повним ідіотом, і без того, що це ж визначення він читає в погляді Арджента.


	5. Розділ 4 - Ранок сранок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тут Стайлз використовує інтернет скорочення. Кріс с Джоном роблять цікаве відкриття в справі. Арджент, ганяє Стайлза до сьомого поту по парку.

_Стайлз марно тер очі перед монітором, запихаючи в свою сонну голову цивільне право, яке йому здавати в понеділок. Щоб хоч якось відволіктися, він заліз на фейсбук з наміром подивитися сторінку свого колишнього - Джексона, як раптом він побачив нове фото на сторінці свого батька. Стілінскі-молодший перейшов по посиланню на фото, на ньому був Джон разом з Дереком Хейл, який (Ов-ва він вміє це робити!) Сонячно і тепло посміхався на камеру. Стайлз присвиснув, зберіг фото собі в папку. Вирішив полазити по сторінці батька, який в принципі завів собі сторінку для того, щоб було, і побачив, що у тата з'явився новий друг, і це був Крістофер Смітт. На аві була відображена пачка Мальборо, яка лежала на Smith & Wesson 4500. Стілінскі-молодший бачив на своєму віку багато зброї, тому що його батько працював копом, і зрозумів, що пістолет справжній. Стайлз додав Крістофера в друзі, той підтвердив запит і тут же надіслав повідомлення:_

_\- Сподіваюся, ти не п'єш енергетики, а користуєшся старою доброю кавою, щоб засиджуватися так допізна._

_Пунктуація і орфографія були строго дотримані, ніяких тобі смайлів, нічого зайвого._

_\- Ти зануда, Крісе 8) Ніяких 8гетіков, а допзна мене затримало старе-добре цивільне право, - відповів він і поліз дивитися фотки._

_Фотографій в наявності було цілих п'ять, стільки ж, скільки років акаунту на фейсбуці._

_Відповідно, на кожен рік аватар. Хлопець пирхнув і відкрив друге фото, на ньому був мотоцикл, який стояв посеред Гранд Каньйону. На третьому були мотоциклетний шолом і рукавички. На четвертому було зображення білого піску і чоловічих ніг у льняних штанях, які були загорнені трохи нижче колін. М'які піщинки обліплювали ступні, на гомілки виднілися медові вигорілі від сонця волоски. Стайлз присвиснув, проігнорував повідомлення від Скотта і зберіг собі фотку. На п'ятій, останній була Еллісон, яку обіймав Кріс, хоча Арджента не було видно, лише його вольове підборіддя з ямкою, порослий сріблястою щетиною. Він був в небесно-блакитний сорочці, яка неймовірна йому йшла, розстебнутій на кілька гудзиків, що відкривала ключиці і груди, порослу світлим волоссям. Закочені на три чверті рукава підкреслювали мускулатуру на передпліччях._

_Стілінскі-молодший раптом зрозумів, що йому хочеться дрочити, і ось прям на цю світлину. Його член з ним погодився._

_\- Це похвально, мій юний Робін. Але краще ляж спати, завтра встигнеш ще, - прийшло повідомлення від Кріса._

_\- Тму Щ звтра вечірка у Лідс. Дор4 чому у тебе в профілі немає твоїх  фоток? Ти знаєш, хто такий «Бетмен», повага, - Стайлз  тремтячими пальцями відправив відповідь._

_\- Твої інтернет скорочення мене вбивають. Який «Бетмен» тобі більше подобається - Тіма Бертона або Нолана? - Містер Арджент  точно вирішив добити Стайлза._

_Стілінскі вдихнув і видихнув, взяв себе в руки. Він нагадав собі, що це Кріс Арджент - друг батька, він розслідує вибух в поліцейському відділку і бухає з його татом ввечері витриманий односолодовий віскі. Заспокоїтися виходило погано, організм знаходив доводи непереконливими, і в штанах і так переважало неабияке пожвавлення. Стайлз пожував губу і постарався написати текст без скорочень:_

_\- Нолан  ще той показушник, а Бертон вражає похмурої естетикою і філософією. І ти не відповів на питання._

_\- Ну, у мене профіль не для того, щоб вихвалятися, а для того, щоб стежити за важливими мене людьми, - надійшла відповідь._

_Стайлз було вже заніс руку, щоб надрукувати «А я входжу в їхнє коло?», Але тут же відсмикнув. Сходив у ванну, засунув голову під холодні струмені води, а коли прийшов, Кріс був вже не он-лайн._

_На вечірці Лідії Мартін, як не дивно, з усіх грандіозних подій відбулася лише одна: Скотт познайомився з прекрасною дівчиною, яку Стайлз так і не спромігся побачити. Він напився заздалегідь і провалявся у ванній з телефоном, який гіпнотизував цілих тридцять хвилин, щоб тільки не подзвонити Крісу, хоча і сам не знав, навіщо йому дзвонити містеру Ардженту, хіба що .. Але це хіба що пролягала в площі «Я так хочу тебе , мужик »і вважалося ганебним поривом. Окей, поривів було кілька, а потім Стілінскі благополучно заснув._

 

***

 

 

      - Стайлзе, - ранок понеділка починається з настирного голосу батька.

      - Та, ще п'ять хвилин, - Стайлз брикаєтся і загортається в ковдру щільніше, на зразок лялечки.

      - Тебе Кріс чекає, - фраза, яка піднімає краще всякого льоду за пазуху.

      - Де? - Стайлз встає.

      - У кухні п'є каву.

      - А скільки зараз? - Він, замотаний в ковдру, на штиб римської тоги, тупотить в ванну.

      - Десять на сьому, - відповідає Джон, але Стайлз не чує.

 

      На кухні пахне кавою і вафлями. Стілінскі-молодший в спортивному костюмі заходить і плюхається на стільчик поряд з Крісом. Він тягнеться за рум'яною вафлею, що лежить на мисці, і тут же відсмикує руку, наткнувшись на строгий погляд Арджента.

      - Не можна їсти перед пробіжками, хіба що фрукти і точно не випічку.

      - Не можна бути таким протизаконно бадьорим і свіжим в ранок понеділка, - огризається Стайлз, обводячи поглядом Кріса, і бере протягнутий Джоном банан і каву.

Арджент лише посміхається на це і робить ковток ароматного напою.

 

      Свіже повітря забирається під Пайту. Стайлз пересмикує плечима і робить ковток мінералки.

      - Може не будемо бігати, а? Пройдемося.

      - Ніхто не змушував тебе пити вчора, - Кріс бере його за загривок і трохи здавлює.

      - Зберися!

      - Я не конструктор «Лего», щоб розбиратися і збиратися, - шипить Стілінскі невдоволено, хоча йому хочеться, щоб рука Арджента довше залишалася там, де вона зараз.

      - Сьогодні розминка буде включати в себе вправи по детоксикації організму. Знімай пайту, - Кріс прибирає руку.

      - Боже, чому у мене є персональний фітнес-тренер. Чим я це заслужив? - Закочує Стайлз очі до неба і складає в молитовному жесті руки.

      - Ось так завжди, хочеш допомогти, а тобою ще і незадоволені, - хитає головою Кріс.

\- Знімай пайту, кажу.

      - Вона мені дорога, як пам'ять про незліченні тренування, - Стайлз вчіплюється в застібку.

      - Ми втрачаємо час, - зітхає Арджент.

      - А може, в тебе прокинулися педофілічні нахили, і ти вчиниш наругу над моєю дорогоцінною тушкою? - Стілінскі затримує смішок.

      - Вік згоди в штаті Пенсільванія вісімнадцять років, а я проти твоєї волі нічого не зроблю, - серйозно каже Кріс, робить крок, заглядає в очі, зупинившись за кілька дюймів від нього.

      На Стайлза звалюється запах амбри і розмарину, що змішалась з запахом прілого листя в парку. Він розуміє, що безнадійно і безпросвітно втрапив. Стілінскі відкриває губи в подиві, ніби в очікуванні поцілунку.

      - Стайлзе, ти мене слухаєш? - Арджент зітхає, в його голосі ковзає нетерпіння і щось доросле, так Джон дорікає Стайлзу за те, що він неуважний.

      - Яким парфумом ти користуєшся? - ошелешує питанням хлопець.

      - Якщо я скажу, ти знімешь пайту? - Кріс в питанні вигинає брову.

Стілінскі хоче сказати: він може з себе все зняти, варто тільки Крісу попросити. Але лише киває і ковтає слину.

      - Chanel Platinum Egoiste, - відповідає Арджент і відходить на крок.

Стайлз з полегшенням видихає і розстібає пайту, пов'язує її на стегна.

Кріс з подивом гмикає.

      - Що? - запитує Стілінскі - Що означає це твоє «гм»?

      - А ти не такий худоребрий, яким здаєшся в своїх дивних речах, - чесно відповідає Арджент.

      - Я хочу зробити офіційну заяву: я Вас, пане Арджент, ненавиджу!

      - Ненавидіти мене ти будеш в кінці тренування, - посміхається Кріс і командує - ноги на ширині плечей, руки перед собою.

Після вправ болить все. Стайлз хочеться завалитися на лавочку і посьорбати водички, але Арджент відбирає пляшку і жене на пробіжку. Перше коло дається нелегко. Кріс біжить поруч, підказує і, завдяки цьому, друге коло дається Стайлзу  легше. Правда, після третього серце вистрибує в горло і коле в боці. Стілінскі намагається віддихатися.

 

***

      Кріс дивиться на записи по Денніелу Махілані. Джон безшумно проходить з двома стаканчиками кави.

      - Слухай, - Стілінскі простягає один стаканчик Ардженту.

      - Так? - Кріс відривається від свого планшета.

      - Марк Махілані виїхав з країни, його вже два місяці як немає. А Денні скоро буде в кімнаті для допитів, - повідомляє капітан і тре шию.

      - Щось підозріло, він поїхав за два місяці до вибуху, - Арджент хмурить брови.

      - Так, і йому в будь-якому випадку потрібно буде супровід, після того випадку, коли він змушений був піти з поліції, його права сторона повністю паралізована, - Джон тре перенісся і простягає папку зі справою про вибух агенту.

Якраз в двері стукає офіцер Маріо Гарсія. Дівчина з обличчям в формі сердечка і собачими карими очима повідомляє:

      - Махіланні в кімнаті для допитів 8-б.

      - Дякую, офіцере Гарсія, - киває Джон.

      - Офіційно ти ж не береш участі в розслідуванні, цим займаємося ми, - киває капітан Стілінскі Крісу.

      - Я ж не дурень, Джоне, - посміхається він.


	6. Розділ 5 - Звана вечеря

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз вкотре говорить з татом про те що він гей. За вечерею Елі, як завжди чарівна. А розслідування продовжує Джон разом з Крісом.

Денні дивиться на знайоме обличчя Джона і несміливо посміхається. Стілінскі сідає на стілець, знаючи, що за склом в іншій кімнаті Кріс, який з почуття обов'язку вплутався у всю цю дурню.

Арджент притискається чолом до прозорої перегородки і дивиться на телефон. На екрані висвічується задоволена пика Стайлза в окулярах в мультимедійному повідомленні. Текст під фото говорить:

       Поки хтось строгий ловить злочинців, я вмираю на парі з філософії, передай це моєму батькові, він знову відключив телефон.

Кріс дивиться на перекошений чуттєвий рот, на відблиски світла в бурштинових очах і мимоволі посміхається.

      - Я на роботі, і точно не у твого батька.

      - Брехня 8) ти розслідуєш, сам знаєш що.

Арджент робить знімок своєї руки з папкою з документами, так що про написи можна було б здогадатися, і відправляє Стайлзу.

 

***

 

      - Два місяці тому батько сказав, що йому потрібно кудись виїхати, а трохи більше місяця тому я отримав  мило, в якому були імена і прізвища цих людей, - Денні показує на фото.

      - У тебе зберігся цей лист? - запитує Джон, він досить добре спілкується зі своїм сином, щоб знати, що «мило» - це електронний лист.

      - Так, звичайно, якщо у Вас буде ордер, я його покажу, - киває хлопець.

      - Я дістану, - Стілінскі дивиться на нього зацікавлено.

      - У милі було сказано, що вони знають, куди мій батько поїхав, але це було не так. Ніхто з них не знав. Ось цей, - Денні  кривиться та тикає в фото Девкаліона, - цей взагалі обізвав мене легковірним дурнем і розсміявся.

      - А що Дітон і Грінберг?

      - Дітон вибачився, сказав, що мене ввели в оману, і що він нічого про це не знає. Грінберг спочатку запитав, коли прийшов лист, а потім відповів, що нічого не знає, - хлопець складає руки перед собою.

      - Добре, - киває Джон, - можеш йти. Хоча ...

      - Що? - Денні обертається в дверях.

      - Дітону  ти говорив, коли отримав листа? І коли це було? - Стілінскі барабанить пальцями по стільниці.

      - Так, це було двадцять четвертого вересня, - відповідає Махілані.

Щось знайоме є в цьому числі - двадцять четверте вересня. Джон зводить брови замислюючись і киває хлопцю, що вже виходить. Капітан утикається обличчям в долоні і прикриває очі.

З своєрідного трансу його виводить стукіт в перегородку в кімнату допитів.

 

***

 

 

      Перше, що говорить Кріс Джону це:

      - Двадцять третього жовтня був вибух в дільниці, майже за місяць до того, як хлопець отримав лист.

      - Тут точно є зв'язок, - згідно киває Стілінскі.

      - І Джон, включи телефон, твій невгамовний син написав мені, - у Кріса пищить телефон, і він кидає, - мені потрібно йти.

 

***

 

 

      За майже тиждень інтенсивних пробіжок з Крісом, який обожнював все контролювати і робив це за допомогою дотиків, тіло Стайлза нарешті звикло до великих навантажень. Це було б непогано, але тепер після того, як вони закінчували біг, після перепалки в ліфті, яка стала вже звичною, Стайлз йшов в душ, і дурний організм замість п'ятихвилинного відпочинку під теплими струменями води вимагав сексуального задоволення. Хронічнії хтивості  Стілінскі-молодшого сприяла і їх дивне листування, початок якої заклав звичайно ж Стайлз, попросивши номер Кріса після другої пробіжки. Тепер у нього була ціла колекція фото Крісових рук в робочій обстановці, в Старбаксі, відображенних від вітрини. І начебто ж це був не секстінг, а прості фото, зняті під дивним кутом. Але чомусь руки Кріса Стайлза шалено заводили, до такої міри, що ввечері Стілінскі, згадавши шкільні роки, дрочив у ванній, закушуючи губу і згадуючи сильне зап'ясті з браслетом годинника на ньому.

 

      Після отриманої інформації розслідування почало повільно просуватися вперед. Джон намагався зрозуміти, що ж вони упустили. Незважаючи на те, що у пані Морелл було алібі на момент вибуху, а ось у Дженніфер Блейк не було, щось в цій картині не складалося. Не вистачало головного шматка.

 

***

 

 

      - Слухай, - Джон відкидається на спинку крісла, притиснувши телефон до вуха, - я не бачу цілої картини.

Кріс, який читав звіт балістиків в справі щодо замаху на вбивство, невизначено гмикає в трубку.

      - Я все думаю, що числа тут щось значать, - капітан Стілінскі чеше підборіддя.

      - Ну, скільки пройшло після вибуху, як тебе хотіли підстрелили, тиждень або півтори? - Арджент знаходить очима те, що йому потрібно.

      - Тиждень.

      - Тиждень тому Стайлза мало не підрізали, ніби як пограбування, я думаю, це не збіг, - Кріс розминає шию.

      - Так, йому пощастило, що з ним був Скотт. Він хоче стати поліцейським, і дозвіл на носіння зброї у нього є, - Джон зітхає.

      - Слухай, а приходьте до мене на вечерю в цей уїк-енд, як раз Елі буде. Відпочинемо і в неробочий обстановці обговоримо, - пропонує Кріс.

 

***

 

 

      - Ми йдемо до Кріса на вечерю, сине, - повідомляє Джон Стайлзу, який возиться з взуттям в коридорі.

      - Круто, я візьму участь у розслідуванні, - Стайлз посміхається і ввалюється в кімнату, прямуючи на кухню.

      - Там буде Елісон, може, тобі вона сподобається, - Стілінскі-старший куйовдить синове волосся і входить на кухню.

      - Тато, я гей, скільки можна, - болісно закочує очі той.

      - Це ми вже обговорювали Стайлзе, не з такою одягом, - відмахується в звичній манері Джон.

      -  Та, тебе не бентежило те, що на випускний мене відвіз Джексон Уіттмор на своєму сріблястому порше, а потім ти застав нас почервонілих і цілующихся в занавісках? - Стайлз сідає за стіл і дивиться на батька.

      - А як же ця дівчинка, Малія, яка до цього у нас практично жила? - Дивується Джон.

      - Ми з нею були просто друзі, я допомагав їй з домашкою і все.

 

***

 

 

      Цей же розмова у них виникає у сіро-синіх дверей Арджента. Батько і син розсудливо замовкають, коли їм відкриває двері усміхнена Елісон.

      - Привіт, Стайлзе.

      - Привіт, Елісон, а де твій батько? - Стайлз простягає дівчині коробку шоколадних цукерок.

      - Він на кухні, злий як чортяка, - сміється вона і з цікавістю розглядає цукерки.

Джон цілує руку Елісон, на що отримує ще одну порцію сонячних посмішок.

      - А що сталося? - змовницьким шепотом запитує Стайлз.

      - З колишнім мав розмову. Вони перетинаються по роботі, тому що той суддя, - зітхає Елі.

      - Тобто, - щелепа Стайлза корчиться в смертних муках десь на підлозі, - твій тато гей.

      - Ой, ніби ти не гей, - отримує стусан під ребра Стілінскі.

      - А ось тато мені не вірить, - тяжко зітхає Стайлз, впоравшись з першим поривом подиву і радощів, які відгомонами розливає тепло по венах і поколює в кінчиках пальців і на губах.

      - І врахуй, я думаю, вони намагаються нас звести.

      - Ага, це всесвітня змова, - сміється у відповідь Елісон.

      - Хоча, знаючи тата, все може бути. Він все зробить, аби я не наближалася до Маккола ані на крок.

      - Твій хлопець - Скот? - Брови Стайлза загрожують познайомитися з краєм волосся на лобі.

      - Так, так ти той його кращий друг. Але він говорив, що тебе звуть Міхал, - Елісон з цікавістю дивиться на нього.

      - На честь дідуся назвали, жахливе ім'я, важковимовляєтся  англомовними, - знову зітхає Стілінскі.

Кріс з Джоном входять в вітальню, де розташувалися Елісон і Стайлз. Елі підскакує і допомагає батькові з «фарфареле» чотири сира і м'ясом ягняти в малиновому соусі. Хлопець дивиться за милою сваркою батька і доньки. Елісон пне губи, забираючи у тата соусницю.

      - Ось, виростив на свою голову, - незлобно і тепло промовляє Арджент і ніжно дивиться на дочку, яка метушиться біля столу.

      - Так, вони вже такі дорослі, ось Стайлз весь час зі мною сперечається, - киває Джон і кидає виразний погляд на сина.

      - Та, тільки в головних питаннях, особливо, твого здоров'я, - Стайлз сопе і наколює на свою вилку метелика макаронів, вони трохи тягнуться через сир.

      - Іноді корисно прислухатися до своїх дітей, - прочищає горло Кріс і робить ковток вина.

      - Ти мене ніколи не слухаєш, - Елісон виблискує очима і зовсім по-дитячому показує татові язика.

      - Саме тому ти вчишся на журналіста, а не на юриста, - відбиває той.

      - Ось, а Стайлз практично жив у мене на роботі, тому сам вибрав юридичне, - додає Джон і повертається до Арджента.

Вони починають розмовляти про роботу.

      Елісон перемикається на Стайлза, розпитуючи про Penn Law University. Стайлз починає живо розповідати про студентське життя, про друга Скоті і тільки коли краєм вуха вловлює уривок фрази свого батька про числа, повертається до Кріса.

\- Двадцять четверте вересня і двадцять третє жовтня, це ж місячні цикли, - видає він, - а тридцятого жовтня місяць був у першій чверті.

\- Точно, - згадує Джон, - сину, ти геній.


	7. Розділ 6 - Розмови розмови

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну назва говорить сама за себе. Я старався, щиро Вам признаюся. А ще невеличкий УСТ вам має сподобатися

Стайлз себе генієм не відчуває. Вечеря підходить до логічного кінця.

 

      - Давайте кави вип'ємо, - тягне Елісон.

      - Я б від кави не відмовився, - Стілінскі-старший енергійно киває.

      - Стайлзе, допоможеш моєму татові з посудом, - дівчина чарівно посміхається, так робить Лідія Мартін. Стайлз згадує, що вони подруги; а коли так чарівно посміхається Мартін, це означає, що вона щось задумала.

В цей же час Елісон повертається до Джону і торкається його  передпліччя, запитує про роботу, ненав'язливо переходячи на питання про особисте життя. Кріс ховає посмішку, потираючи підборіддя. Стайлз відчуває дике збентеження, що зводить спазмом горло, і бухає молотом серце. Йому хочеться почухати шию, яка вже, напевно, нагадує прапор Арканзасу.

Стілінскі-молодший встає, майже роняючи соусницю зі столу.

 

      Він слідує за Арджентом. Оглядає кухню, яка вся білосніжно-біла і срібна. Мимоволі закрадається думки, що на цій кухні, якщо і готують, то тільки феї.

      - Люди, на цій кухні готувати не можуть, тільки феї, - каже Стайлз, стежачи очима за Крісом, який для зручності закочує рукави простий фланелевою сорочки в червоно-сіру клітку.

      - Тобі не здається, що я великий задля фея? - сміється Арджент і відвертається, дістаючи чашки з вбудованої шафки з відкидними дверцятами.

Стайлз  втуплюється поглядом на міцну широку спину, на трапецієподібні м'язи, що чіткіше позначаються під м'якою тканиною. Картинка вражає, все тіло приємно ломить.

      - Чоловік-мрія будь-якої жінки, - підколює він і ковтає в'язку, як кисіль, слину.

      - Або чоловіки, - спокійно додає Кріс і ставить чашки на робочу поверхню столу.

За великим рахунком, Крістоферу не варто дражнити гусей, але хлопчисько підкуповує його своїм інтелектом, яскравою емоційністю і тієї юнацької жадібністю, яка прослизає в його погляді, коли Стайлз думає, що Кріс не помічає цього. Арджент, як досвідчений агент, помічав багато.

Стайлз задкує трохи назад і тільки киває, бо слова застряють десь в горлі, а серце бухає по ребрам, як молот об ковадло, віддаючи приємним м'яким током крові в мочки вух.

      - Кішка язика з'їла? - Кріс перетинає кухню і підходить майже впритул до хлопця, попутно включивши кавоварку. Він дивиться з прищурами, як хижак. Стайлз думає, що очі у Кріса зараз схожі на очі шуліки, такі ж кристально ясні.

      - Ні, - Стілінскі мотає головою і різко відкидає руку назад, в намірі спертися на стіл, зачіпає коробку серветок. Він повертається всім корпусом, тільки б не дивитися в очі Кріса.

Арджент розставляє руки з боків від Стайлза, перегороджуючи шлях до відступу, і схиляється над його вухом.

      - Ти чимось збентежений? - вкрадливий голос Кріса посилає зграю мурашок по хребту. Арджент робить це навмисно, щоб перевірити, що ж він відчує від їх близькості. Тіло реагує однозначно, тілу подобається запах хлопця, ця дика суміш з начос, свіжо-морського запаху дезодоранту і чогось солодкого родом з дитинства.

Стайлз відчуває тепло і силу лопатками, спиною. У нього потіє западина на попереку.

Стайлзу хочеться відкинути голову на Крісове плече, притиснутися до нього тілом. Він майже відчуває ці примарні обійми.

      - Я гей, все окей, - саме безглузде пояснення, яке Стілінскі-молодший колись  давав у своєму житті. Він тремтячими руками ставить на місце серветки.

      - Припустимо, це я вже знаю, - Кріс бере руки Стайлза в свої і легенько їх стискає, заспокоюючи. Для цієї нехитрої маніпуляції, він притискається своїми грудьми до лопаток Стілінскі.

      - Елісон, - осяює здогадкою Стайлза, він болісно стогне це ім'я, а потім відчуває, як стегна Кріса притискаються до його сідниць.

      - Елісон, - сміється, підтверджуючи Арджент. Кріс взагалі розуміє, що це не зовсім правильно, то що він творить з сином свого хорошого знайомого, який врятував йому життя, хлопцем, якому лише через два роки можна буде офіційно купувати спиртне. Але Стайлз дихає загнаним конем, втискається ще щільніше сам і випромінює хвилі дикого бажання упереміш зі страхом.

Стайлз придушене схлипує, тому що ще трохи  і він обкончається  весь, просто від того, що Кріс до нього притискається. Він здійснює бажане: відкидає голову на плече Кріса і облизує свої вуста. Йому зараз байдуже на свого тата і дочку Арджента в сусідній кімнаті, навіть якщо за вікнами буде Армагедон, або в квартиру увірвуться грабіжники. Стайлз сліпий і глухий і все, що він може, це відчувати Кріса.

Кавоварка пронизливо пищить, сповіщаючи про приготованому кави.

      - Заспокойся, - голос Арджента від збудження звучить хрипко і абсолютно незрозуміло, він себе заспокоює або Стайлза.

      - Яспокійний, - торохтить Стілінскі і розчароване видихає, коли Кріс відступає на крок.

Він повертається.

      - Стайлзе, - Арджент стискає його плечі і заглядає в очі, - нам потрібно буде про це поговорити. Але не тут і не зараз.

      - Про що? - всередині Стайлза все скручується, ніби хтось намотує його внутрішні органи на кочергу. Йому жахливо страшно, що Кріс скаже. Боже, до біса, він навіть думати не може, що йому Кріс скаже.

      - Про те, що ти до мене відчуваєш ... - Арджент робить паузу, підбирає слова, його очі бігають з боку в бік, - взагалі, про наші відносини.

      - Дружба, - у Стайлза розчаровано-дурний вираз обличчя.

      - Ніколи не думав, що це зараз так називають, - Кріс відпускає його плечі, веде кінчиками пальців по руках.

На обличчі Стайлза проступає розуміння, а в очах з'являється всепоглинаюче захоплення. І він на емоційному пориві втискається обіймами в Арджента, обплітаючи його, ніби восьминіг, усіма своїми кінцівками. Крістофер Арджент до цього не готовий. Пітер був стриманим в деяких речах, Вікторія теж почуття так бурхливо не виявляються, по молодості у Кріса не було постійного партнера.

      - Стайлз, кава, - задушено повідомляє він і в цей же час гладить міцну спину обома долонями, спускаючись до попереку. Момент дуже однозначний.

Стайлз  не розмикає обіймів, тихо насолоджуючись повільними дотиками, втискаючись своїм стояком в його стегно.

Кріс робить вдих-видих і м'яко і дбайливо відсторонюється, забирає руки. Стілінскі зітхає і каже «добре».

 

***

 

 

      Вихідні тягнуться, як жуйка. У Стайлза сверблять руки написати Крісу першим, але він стримується. Увечері неділі від Кріса приходить повідомлення на фейсбук.

      - Привіт, в понеділок буде час попити кави?

У Стайлза серце гупає в глибоку прірву, і він плутаються пальцями пише:

      - Буде хвилинка.

Він відправляє повідомлення і гіпнотизує телефон поглядом, стежачи за бігає ручкою. Кріс пише, потім стирає, потім знову пише.

      - Ні, я цього не витримаю! - бурмоче Стайлз і тут же отримує повідомлення.

      - Стайлзе, час і хвилинка - дві різні речі, ти ж розумієш.

Стілінскі-молодший хмуриться і набирає номер Арджента, в трубці йдуть довгі гудки, але кінець-кінцем Кріс відповідає.

      - Ти не міг написати? - голос втомлений і низький.

Стайлз лає себе, що він дурень; на годиннику дванадцять ночі, і на відміну від нього Крісу не дев'ятнадцять.

      - Вибач.

      - Добре, так у тебе буде час? Це не хвилинна розмова, - вагомо додає Арджент і робить паузу.

Стайлз чує «паах» в трубку, напевно Кріс позіхає.

      - А що, ми вранці вже не бігаємо?

      - Бігаємо, але пробіжки це інше, - в голосі з'являються якісь теплі нотки.

      - Звичайно, буде дві години, думаю вистачить. Я вільний з двох до чотирьох, - безбожно бреше Стайлз, думаючи, що можна пожертвувати історією правознавства заради прояснення безглуздій ситуації, що була в кухні, і перспективи роздобути дорослого мужика собі в бойфренди.

 

***

        - Загалом, - Джон затинається і чеше шию.

      - Говори як є, тим більше, я зв'язався з Вік, вона допомогла пробити нам дозвіл, і Бюро тепер ніби як допомагає Вам, - киває Кріс і помішує залишки кави в паперовому стаканчику.

      - Пам'ятаєш розборки десятирічної давнини між заїжджими на той момент мексиканцями і нашими італійцями. Тоді була закладена бомба в кафе, де любив обідати хрещений батько Абеле Бруні, вони контролювали південну частину Філадельфії. Тоді постраждало багато простого народу, був ланч, а тих, хто не помер від вибуху, розстрілював впритул снайпер. Гучна справа, в ньому були замішані Калаверас, точніше Гаспар Калаверас, син Арії Калаверас, який був найманцем і воював в Сьєрра-Леоне; хороший снайпер начебто і знав вибухову справу. Так ось, двадцять четвертого вересня, його засудили до смертної кари. Арія Калаверас тоді ще викрикнула, що «брудний gringo ще за це поплатиться». Страта відбулася в наступному році, майже через рік - двадцять третього вересня. Тільки я не розумію, як пов'язані Грінберг і Дітон з Калаверас.

Арджент опирається ліктями на стіл і подається вперед, перегортає на планшеті потрібну інформацію:

      - Дітон вивчав поглиблено хімію в Каліфорнійському університеті, перш ніж стати ветеринаром, який грабує банки за допомогою вибухівки, а ще брав участь у військових діях в Балканському конфлікті, він там був підривником. До речі, в його загоні служив Габріель Калаверас, громадянин США, який в Лос-Анджелесі, уродженець Агуа-Прієта, що в Мексиці.

 

***

       Коли Крістофер коротко описує ситуацію в кабінеті Пітера Хейла, то він в принципі вже знає, що Хейл не упустить шансу отримати з цього вигоду і понабридати йому.

      - Окей, я вам допоможу, - у Пітера бридка посмішка, що не передвіщає нічого доброго.

Джон дивиться на Кріса розгублено. Арджент лише закочує очі і робить короткий видих - заспокоюється.


	8. Розділ 7 - Побачення старі й нові

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кріс зустрічаєтся зі своїм колишнім коханцем в справі розслідування, в яке він залучений. Стайлз, як завжди незграбний. Арджент і Стілінські-молодший розмовляють в кав'ярні і це все закінчується вельми неочікувано

\- Я зараз подав запит по Вашому питанню, - пальці судді Хейла пурхають над клавіатурою, і він швидко клацає мишкою, відкриваючи документи.

      - Так що там з пані Калаверас? - Кріс похмуро дивиться на колишнього коханця.

      - Арія Калаверас зараз виступає головним свідком у справі про угрупованню Хіера, якепоширювало жовтий лід або скло, просто кажучи метамфетамін по всьому південному узбережжю. Вона потрапляє під захист свідків і навряд чи змогла це все спланувати. А щоб її допитати - це я не знаю, як Вам потрібно вивернутися, хлопчики, - відповідає на це Пітер.

      - Це конфлікт інтересів, - капітан Стілінскі зітхає і проводить пальцями по бровах - ознака глибокої задумливості.

      - Але Ви можете подати запит на її діяльність. Вона знаходиться в безпечному домі, і за нею стежать агенти двадцять чотири на сім, - Пітер складає долоні будиночком.

Кріс невдоволено фиркає.

      - Думаєш, ми щось знайдемо на цю жінку? Швидше за все нуль. А ось її син - Габріель Калаверас ...

      - Я перевіряв, - відмахується Джон, - вважається зниклим без звітски вже рік як.

      - Але вона ж грала не останню роль в угрупованні Хіера, хоч і була жінкою, адже так? - Арджент відриває руку від свого підборіддя і вказує нею на Стілінскі.

      - Якщо бути точними, вона вела бухгалтерію. Щось пов'язане з відмиванням грошей, і за Арією теж стежили, але якщо вже й подавати запит, то це повинен зробити Кріс, бо вашому Тридцять другому департаменту не дадуть допуск до цих матеріалів, - Пітер знову клацає мишею.

У кабінеті повисає тиша. Джон обводить поглядом приміщення, чіпляється за пошарпані корінці старих книг у значній бібліотеці за спиною Хейла. Біля великого вікна, прикритого ролетами, висять кілька дипломів і знімки Пітера Хейла з американськими політиками і підприємцями. Стіни кабінету пофарбовані в блідо-блакитний колір, заспокоюють.

      - Слухайте, мені потрібно йти, - знову через деякий час говорить Кріс.

      - Але ми ж тільки почали, - Пітер Хейл постукує паркером по документам.

      - У мене дуже важлива зустріч через сорок хвилин, а ми можемо це обговорити і завтра, - Арджент встає з крісла.

      - Ми з Джоном поговоримо і без тебе, зануда, - кидає Пітер.

Стілінскі ніяково і він совається в м'якому і дуже зручному кріслі.

      - Пітере, - строго відповідає Кріс.

      - Прийдеш до нас на вечерю в п'ятницю, Мелісса обіцяла приготувати «Чилі кон карне». Ти ж любиш «Чилі», Кріс? - перебиває його Хейл.

Арджент стискає матову ручку дверей до побілілих кісточок.

      - Звичайно, прийду.

Коли за агентом Арджентом закриваються двері, Пітер обертається до Джону.

      - Можна спробувати зв'язатися з Арією Калаверас через її адвоката і допитати, якщо можна так висловитися.

 

***

 

 

      У «Swiss Haus Bakery» не дуже багатолюдно, половину столиків займають життєрадісні парочки студентів, або офісні працівники. Кріс входить в кафе і розуміє, чому Стілінскі вибрав саме цю місцинку. В очі кидається яскрава вітрина з численними тістечками та печивом. Вибір чаю теж гарний. Арджент замовляє «Earl Grey» і сідає за кутовий столик через який відкривається прекрасний вид на вхідні двері, а за скляною вітриною можна побачити жваву Market St. Стайлз прибуває через кілька хвилин після того, як Арджента починає дратувати радісно червоний, ближче до морквяного колір стільців в цьому кафе. Стайлз зачіпає своїм наплічником рожевий наплічник зі смішним принтом зайців, власником якого є лисуватий, рудий чоловік, тобто його дочка.

      - Вибачте, - чухає шию Стайлз в точності як це робить Джон.

Кріс закочує очі і відпиває ковток ароматного чаю, продовжуючи своє спостереження, повертається до дівчини, яка відверто його розглядає.

 

      Стілінскі крутиться дзигою в пошуках Арджента, знаходить його і махає рукою.

      - Хух, - він падає на червоний стілець, так що бідний атрибут меблів жалібно поскрипує.

      - Ти вже пробував тут печиво?

      - Ти нервуєш? - Кріс ставить чашку на стіл.

Стайлз опускає очі в меню і жує губу, вистукуючи невигадливу мелодію довгими пальцями.

      - Угу, - кінчики вух у нього покриваються червоним.

      - Зробімо так, ти робиш замовлення, їси своє печивко і лише тоді ми говоримо. Як тобі такий розклад? - вигинає брову Кріс.

      - Я люблю тебе, чуваче, - Стайлз відкладає меню.

Дівчина за сусіднім столиком відводить від Кріса погляд. Він посміхається.

      - Ти такий несерйозний, - з удаваним жалем зітхає Арджент.

      - Ну ні, тобто не в сенсі кохаю, - Стайлз упускає наплічника підлогу, коли заперечливо розмахує руками, і б'ється ліктем об спинку стільця.

 

      Кріс кличе офіціанта, посилає Стайлзу співчуваючий погляд.

Стілінскі робить замовлення. Крістофер спостерігає, як хлопець розправляється з мигдальним круасаном і цідить через трубочку карамелеве латте, встигаючи обдаровувати його абсолютно непотрібною інформацією. Про Харріса, який задав есе, і до дев'ятої вечора воно повинно бути у нього, про серйозний баскетбольний матч між їх університетом і університетом медиків.

      - ... І це взагалі жах, - підсумовує Стайлз і намагається прокрутити на язиці темну трубочку, - так, давай поговоримо про те ... Ну, ти сам знаєш про що.

      - Добре, - киває Кріс.

      - Добре, - луною повторює за ним Стайлз.

      - Ти мені подобаєшся, Стайлз, дуже, і я тобі подобаюся, але мені потрібні серйозні стосунки, я не збираюся бути для тебе дорослим мужиком, якого ти спокусив на одну ніч, і тим більше ... не перебивай, - Арджент попереджувальним жестом зупиняє Стілінскі.

      - І тим більше я не збираюся ставати заміною якомусь красунчику, заради якого ти весь час бігав по парку. Хоча твоя завзятість гідна поваги.

 

      Стайлз зітхає і з жалем дивиться в миску, на якій нічого немає. Їжа відмінний привід не розмовляти і подумати довше, бажано вічність. Він видихає, крутить келих для латте в руках. Тому що Кріс за великим рахунком сказав дуже правильні і дорослі речі. А ще тому що ось уже тиждень як Стайлз Стілінскі бігав в Фейрмонт парку абсолютно не через Дерека Хейла.

      - Я розумію, мені теж потрібні серйозні стосунки, - Стілінскі чеше щоку і неусвідомлено присуває іншу руку до Крісу. Він майже болісно видихає, коли Арджент накриває його руку своєю в заспокійливому і захисному жесті.

      - А як же цей красень в чорних тайтсах і з мужньою щетиною, здається, він працює з твоїм батьком? - Арджент гладить великим пальцем тильну сторону долоні.

      - Агент ФБР, - пхикає Стайлз, а сам задоволено мружиться від погладжування, ніби кіт. Ось-ось замуркотить.

      - Я розумію, що всі юристи демагоги, але все ж?

      - Уже тиждень, як я залипати на чорні тайтси і мужню сріблясту щетину абсолютно іншого шикарного чоловіка, - відповідає Стілінскі і дивиться з-під довгих вій на Кріса.

      - Це провокація? - Арджент прибирає руку, попередньо пройшовшись пальцями уздовж кисті до кінчиків пальців.

      - З твоєї або моєї сторони? - Стайлз з жалем дивиться на його руки і ковтає, щоб прочистити горло.

      - Розумно, - посміхається Кріс і додає, - А ще, ти ж розумієш, що у нас тут злегка патова ситуація?

      - Тобто? - Стілінскі дивиться здивовано.

      - Я говорю про Джона і про розслідування.

      - Вмієш ти зламати  все, - Стайлз лягає на стіл і накриває руками голову.

      - Тобі потрібно буде розповісти батькові, - Кріс куйовдить йому чуба, привертаючи його увагу до своїх слів.

      - Я не уявляю, як я це зроблю.

      - Це твій батько, - Арджент спокійно знизує плечима.

      - А раптом він вирішить зайнятися рукоприкладством, - Стайлз робить страшні очі.

      - Я не проти отримати по обличчю, але ховатися по кав’ярнях і не мати можливості обійняти людину, яка дуже подобається, в будь-яку хвилину - це не для мене. Я не шістнадцятирічний хлопчисько, і на дворі не двадцяте століття, - серйозно відповідає Кріс.

      - Я скажу йому, - Стілінскі переймає серйозний тон Арджента.

      - Прекрасно, - киває той і, піднімаючи руку, кличе офіціанта.

Стайлз інспектує гаманець на наявність дрібних грошей.

 

***

 

 

      - Тебе підвезти? - Кріс знімає сигналізацію зі своєю сріблястою тойоти РАВ 4.

      - Ну, я не дівчинка, щоб мене з побачення підвозити, - жартує Стайлз і ніяково переминається з ноги на ногу.

      - Твої поняття про побаченнях мене вбивають, - Арджент ненав'язливо, але наполегливо притягує його до себе. Стілінскі дозволяє, ховає свій ніс в вигин його шиї і заривається руками під піджак, обіймаючи за талію. Стайлзу спокійно і тепло, а потім його різко кидає на асфальт. Кріс накриває його своїм тілом, біля них розсипається скло з розбитої вітрини.

Арджент шипить «лежи» і витягує пістолет з кобури. Куля зі свистячим звуком потрапляє в бічне дзеркало позашляховика Кріса.


	9. Розділ 8 - Кепський снайпер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлза намагаются вибти, Джон дізнаєтся про Стайлза та Кріса. А Кріс, як виявилось може жартувати...

Кріс висовується з-за машини з пістолетом. Вдалині чується виття поліцейської сирени і швидкої допомоги, хтось уже набрав 911.

      - Що, в дідька, це було? - перші слова Стайлза після випадку. Він тулиться дупою до дверцят машини.

      - Кепський снайпер, - Кріс зацікавлено вивчає кулю біля машини і щось набирає на телефоні.

 

      - Пане, відійдіть, будь ласка, - чубатий хлопчина в поліцейській формі підходить до Арджента.

 

      Кріс виблискує значком агента ФБР.

 

      До Стілінскі підходить миловидна дівчина мулатка в темно-зеленій куртці медика, безпомилково визначаючи, що він потерпілий. На нього накидають теплий плед.

 

      - Я повідомив твоєму батькові, він скоро буде тут, - Кріс підходить до Стайлза і торкається  його плеча.

Стілінскі хилиться до нього, буцає його лобом в плече, ніби телятко, і знаходить його руку своєю, намертво переплітаючи їх пальці.

      - Все добре, - голос у Кріса надтріснутий.

      - Угу, - Стайлз заривається своїм кирпатим носом в вигин шиї, вдихаючи звичний запах амбри і розмарину.

Арджент гладить чубату потилицю, цілує в кінчик брови, і це діє майже заспокійливо.

 

      Повітря знову розриває поліцейська сирена, і на місце перебуває Стілінскі-старший.

Стайлза досі трусить, він тулиться до Кріса, ніби той його рятувальне коло. Джон підходить до сина, зауважує переплетені пальці Арджента і Стайлза, але нічого не говорить, лише забирає в батьківські обійми. Стілінскі-молодший заривається в обійми батька.

      - Тато, якби не Кріс, - у нього зуб на зуб не потрапляє.

      - Все добре, - Джон каже це кудись в скроню сина і піднімає очі на Кріса.

Ардженто читає в погляді капітана суперечливі почуття і навіть готується отримувати в пику.

Замість того, щоб дати в пику, Стілінскі-старший, коли його син заспокоюється, підходить до Кріса і простягає йому руку.

Стайлз терзає нижню губу зубами і зосереджено колупає ногою асфальт, відчуваючи в повітрі статику.

Арджент потискує руку капітана. Джон здавлює її трохи міцніше, ніж слід було, їх погляди перетинаються, наче шпаги.

      - Та, - якось жалібно і зовсім по-дитячому каже Стайлз.

 

      Стілінскі обертається на голос сина і нарешті відпускає руку Кріса. Стайлз кидає швидкий погляд на Арджента і відводить батька в сторону, подалі від усіх.

      - Дитино, - починає розмову Джон.

Стайлз болісно зводить брови будиночком, тому що це неофіційне звернення було початком урочистих промов про те, що не можна підривати кабінет хімії або розмов про безпечний секс.

      - Та не корчі пики, дитино, - Джон хмуриться і продовжує, - я розумію, що ви не випадково разом опинилися в кафе біля твого навчання. Навряд чи у Кріса тут були якісь справи.

      - А раптом ... - починає Стайлз, але відразу ж обриває себе.

      - Не перебивай. Я дуже вдячний Ардженту, але я поки не хочу знати про аспекти Ваших відносин.

      - Та, юридичні терміни, та ти лев, - Стілінскі-молодший намагається жартувати.

      - У Вас же відносини, а то зараз молодь пішла ... - Джон дивиться пильно на свого сина.

      - Відносини, відносини, - скоромовкою запевняє Стайлз і додає, - серйозно, тату.

      - Ну, раз серйозно, - Джон зітхає, потираючи шию в розгубленості.

 

      Кріс гасить недопалок і викидає його в урну, коли бачить, як до нього наближаються обидва Стілінскі.

      - Стайлзе, - Джон повертається до сина, - йди з офіцером.

      - Ось так завжди, - Стайлз бурчить під ніс і дає відвести себе рудому хлопцю в штатському.

 

***

 

 

      Стілінскі-молодший лежить на ліжку в номері готелю і дригає ногами в повітрі. Дивиться в монітор ноутбуку, гіпнотизуючи скайп з порожнистим салатовим значком біля ави Кріса. Улюлюкає переможно, коли один з агентів його персональної охорони кидає йому на ліжко пачку начос.

      - Френку, я тебе люблю, - муркотить він, відкриваючи чіпси.

Рудий Френк сміється і трясе головою.

 

      Нарешті біля ави Арджента Стайлз зауважує значок в мережі.

      - Як ти? - одразу приходить повідомлення від Кріса.

      - У мене є рудий Френк, він виконує всі мої бажання, як джинJ- Стілінскі відправляє повідомлення.

      - Я серйозно, - на іншому кінці міста Арджент втомлено чеше щоку.

      - Я в порядку, тільки тут смертельно нудно, як в дупі світу, в літньому таборі, куди мене відправила моя babcia. Це був табір з релігійним ухилом.

      - Співчуваю, але нічого не можу зробити, - Кріс друкує повідомлення і, потім подумавши, додає смайлик.

      - Ти ростеш мужик8) - тут же приходить відповідь від Стайлза.

      - Про що ви говорили з батьком? - вискакує ще одне повідомлення.

      - Кріс, це важливо, - і ще одне.

 

      Арджент хитає головою і посміхається.

 

      - Ти там заснув? Я зателефоную?

      - Не варто. Я тут. Почекай, - Кріс відповідає.

Стілінскі зітхає і витрушує останнім начос з упаковки.

      - Ти як порося, - зітхає за його плечем Стів.

Стів Стайлзу не подобається, у нього вже дуже темні очі, майже чорні, і сам він як вуглинку чи як демон.

 

      - Ми говорили про безпечний секс, - вискакує повідомлення від Кріса.

Стілінскі давиться смішком, кидає пачкою в Стіва і впирається чолом у клавіатуру.

      - Це мій привілей жартувати.

      - Він сказав, що не хоче знати про аспекти наших з тобою відносин, але розіб'є мені обличчя, якщо я тебе ображу, - Арджент проводить язиком по розбитій губі, замовчуючи, що по обличчю він все ж отримав.

      - Хочу фотку, - приходить повідомлення від Стайлза, і значок прикріпленого мультимедіа висвічується на екрані.

 

      Кріс натискає завантажити, відкриває фото і бачить Стайлза без футболки з відкинутою назад до стіни головою. Рука лежить на грудях. Він зітхає і проводить пальцями по монітору.

      - Ні, я не фотогенічний в нічний час доби, - через хвилину відповідає Арджент.

      - Я зараз тебе наберу, - відразу ж приходить відповідь.

      - Набирай, - Кріс приміряється зі стайлзовою гіперактивністю.

      - Привіт, - дурна посмішка сповзає, як акварельний фарба з паперу, коли він бачить обличчя Арджента.

      - Це тато тебе? - брови Стілінскі-молодшого зустрічаються з чубчиком.

      - Так, він ретельно і зрозуміло доніс свою точку зору, - Кріс знаходить це веселим і посміхається.

      - Дурень, - Стайлз хмуриться і проводить пальцями по монітору, там, де на екрані губи Арджента.

Кріс відчуває цей примарний дотик і прикриває очі.

      - Вибач, - Стілінскі жує губу.

      - Все нормально, - Арджент втомлено тре скроні.

      - Ти втомився? - Стайлз знову хмуриться.

      - Ну, день був ще той, - Кріс відкидається на подушку головою, - ми обидва втомилися.

      - Я відключаюся, - повідомляє Стайлз.

      - Солодких снів, Стайлзе, - Арджент проводить по монітору, там, де щока хлопця, рукою.

Стілінскі болісно стогне і виходить з відео-чату.


	10. Розділ 9 - Кепська історія

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тут виявляється що не лише у Кріса є кепська історія з його колишнім, але у Стайлза теж, і що вона якось повязана с нинішними подіями, що відбуваються...

Ранок Стайлза починається не з кави, а з дзвінка Кріса. Він навпомацки знаходить телефон на тумбочці і, розвернувши кокон з ковдри, приймає дзвінок.

\- Ти виспався? - голос Арджента в трубці до жаху бадьорий.

\- Ні. А ти? - Стілінскі притискає телефона до вуха і тре очі, голос у нього хрипить. Він крутиться в ліжку.

\- Майже, - чутно, як Кріс робить затяжку.

\- Мені не можна виходити з дому, і я вже сумую за нашими пробіжками, - зітхає в трубку Стайлз.

Це його "сумую за пробіжками", насправді, "сумую за тобою", - Арджент зло штовхає гравій носком кросівка.

\- Ще побігаємо.

\- Ти обіцяєш? - Стілінскі виплутується з ковдри і сідає, шалено позіхаючи в трубку.

\- Обіцяю, - голос Кріса теплішає.

\- Увечері в скайпі побачимося, якщо вже у мене вимушений домашній арешт, - торохтить Стайлз в трубку, відчуваючи, що Арджент зараз завершить розмову.

\- Такий був план, - Кріс випускає сизий дим у повітря, важко видихаючи.

Стілінскі після розмови плететься у ванну і довго дивиться на себе в дзеркало, посміхаючись думкам.

Арджент викидає недопалок в урну, дивиться на годинник і легкої підтюпцем біжить до виходу з парку.

***

Пітер заходить до кабінету Джона і киває, вітаючи Стілінскі і Арджента.

\- Ти щось дізнався від Арії? - запитує Кріс, переводячи погляд з столу на Хейла.

\- Від її адвоката, - киває Пітер і, не питаючи дозволу, сідає біля Арджента, в крісло навпроти.

\- Як у Вас тут просуваються справи? - за Стайлзом хтось стежив, це підтвердив і Скот, його друг, - відповідає Джон.

\- По камерам біля парковки ми вирахували, що стежив за ним ось цей хлопець, - Кріс показує планшет з фото Хейлу.

 - Камери на парковці показали його з Марін Морелл, двоюрідною сестрою Алана.

 - Хм, цікаво, а ви не питали Скота або Стайлза, може, вони знають цього хлопця? - Пітер схиляє голову на плече і дивиться на колишнього коханця.

Кріс хмурить брови і твердо дивиться в блакитні глузливі очі Хейла.

\- Я пошлю Стайлзу  світлину, - киває Джон і прокашлюється, розриваючи гнітючу атмосферу в кабінеті.

\- Чудово, тримайте мене в курсі, - киває на це Пітер і дістає зі свого кейса  теку, кидає на стіл Стілінскі.

 - Тут все контакти Арії, вони спілкуються через інформаторів.

 - Стара школа, - Арджент хитає головою.

 - Старого пса новим фокусам не навчиш, - глузливо тягне Хейл і виходить з кабінету.

***

Стайлз дивиться на повідомлення від батька, відкриває файл мультимедіа і бачить Ітана.

\- Сине, може, ти знаєш цього хлопця? - пише Джон.

Стілінскі передзвонює йому відразу ж: - Тату, привіт.

\- Привіт, дитино, як ти? - Джон посміхається в трубку, хоча голос його трохи втомлений.

\- Ти вранці вже питав, все окей, тільки нудьга.

Стілінскі-старший качає на цю заяву головою.

\- Фотку, що ти мені надіслав. Я знаю цього хлопця - це Ітан Тейт. Він вчиться в медичному. Ми познайомилися на вечірці в братстві «Альфа. Бета. Омега ».

Джон записує ім'я та прізвище хлопця і спонукає Крісу стікер. Арджент вбиває в пошук по базі даних водійських ліцензій.

\- Дякую, дитино.

\- А що він накоїв? - Стайлз заходить на фейсбук і викачує ПДФ файли з лекціями, які він пропустив, від Маккола.

На мить в трубці повисає мовчання, а потім Стілінскі-старший відповідає, - Нічого.

\- Ось, - Кріс розгортає планшет до Джону, показуючи, що він знайшов на Тейта.

\- Боже, як я давно не працював простим детективом, - Стілінскі потирає шию.

У Арджента вібрує телефон, він дістає його з кишені і відкриває повідомлення.

\- Ти там з татом?

\- Так. Звільнюся передзвоню. - Відправляє Кріс.

 - І не говори, - киває він Джону.

***

Кріс передзвонює Стайлзу рівно через годину після відправленого смс, коли той від нервів заграв себе і Стіва. Стів бурчить щось про нестерпних підлітків, геть забуваючи, що в деяких країнах Стайлз вже повнолітній.

\- Ти в порядку? - Арджент сідає за кермо машини і відкидає голову назад на спинку крісла.

\- Я татові не хотів говорити, - Стілінскі жує губу, не знаючи, як сказати.

\- Загалом, цей хлопець, Ітан, він як би .. у нас з ним щось було ніби як ... - Стайлз тяжко зітхає в трубку.

\- Стайлзе, що сталося на тій вечірці? - Жорсткий голос Кріса повертає в реальність.

\- Ну, моторошна історія, насправді, - Стілінскі смикає пальцями нитку на своїх джинсах.

\- Приплили, - беззлобно коментує Арджент і тре перенісся.

Стайлз мовчить і вслухається в дихання Кріса.

\- Ти там живий? - чоловік крутить ручку запалювання.

\- Живий, - спішно відповідає Стілінскі.

\- Я зараз приїду до тебе.

\- Навіщо? - Стайлз втрачається і знову мовчить в трубку.

\- Я так зрозумів, по телефону ти не розкажеш, що трапилося, - Кріс вирулює зі стоянки поліцейської дільниці.

Стілінскі хоче щось сказати, але Арджент вже поклав трубку.

***

Рація Френка шипить, і він виходить поговорити в коридор. Стайлз намагається зосередитися на проходженні ГТА, забуває взяти зброю, тисне пішохода і повію, зриває навушники з голови і свердлить поглядом дірку в двері, за яку вийшов агент. Рудий повертається швидко.

\- Ти у нас велике цабе, - він ляскає Стілінскі по плечу і зникає з його поля зору в іншу кімнату.

Стайлз тільки хмуриться на це і слідкує за агентом. - Френк, до чого це ти?

\- Арджент приїхав, - Френк відволікається від свого телефону.

Кріс входить через пару хвилин, лунає характерний стукіт у двері. Агент дістає пістолет і підходить, обережно прочиняє двері, а потім пропускає Арджента всередину.

Стілінскі завмирає, як сурікат, почувши небезпеку. Френк йде. Кріс підходить майже впритул до Стайлза.

\- Поганий-поганий Кріс, - шепоче кудись в шию Стілінскі, зариваючись кирпатим носом в дорогий піджак, який пропах одеколоном і тютюном. Кріс видихає і обіймає його, притискаючи до себе. Тиша обережно сідає на краєчок ліжка. Її розриває сигнал повідомлення на фейсбуці.

Арджент з жалем відпускає Стілінскі. Той підходить до ноуту і з досадою плескає по кришці, закриваючи.

\- Так що там сталося? - Кріс сідає поруч зі Стайлзом. Він жує губу, робить брови будиночком. Кріс мовчить, не заважає. Стілінскі бездумно смикає нитку джинсів з маленької дірочки і починає говорити.

\- Цей хлопець, Ітан, такий мудак. Лідія запалювала з його братом Ейданом на тій вечірці. А я був п'яний, як чіп, і Ітан до мене підступив. Як на мене, ми цілувалися. Я не пам'ятаю точно. Він заліз мені в штани, а я раптом зрозумів, що не хочу, що це все фігня, я тоді недавно розлучився зі своїм колишнім, Джексом, і ... я облив його пивом і сказав, що мене не приваблюють, в інтелектуальному плані, перекачані хлопці з мозком птеродактиля. Ми побилися. Скот і Лідія з Ейданом насилу розняли нас. У мене була розбита губа, я тоді татові сказав, що п'яним зустрівся з косяком двері. Ось така от фігня.

Арджент уважно роздивляється Стайлза.

\- Ти щось скажеш?

\- А що ти хочеш почути? - спокійно запитує Кріс.

\- Я не знаю, - Стілінскі піднімає на нього очі.

Арджент обіймає, притягує до себе і стискає загривок Стілінскі, зариваючись носом у каштанові пасма. Стайлз напівзадушено схлипує і розуміє, що слова іноді просто не потрібні.


	11. Розділ 10 - Непогода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз непокоїться про Кріса. А розслідування іде своєю чергою...

Кріс розповідає щось про роботу, Стайлз уважно слухає і не хоче відпускати. Тільки коли Френка і Стіва змінюють, він відпускає Арджента.

      - Подзвони, як приїдеш додому, - хмурить брови Стілінскі.

      - Так, матусю, - Кріс підморгує Стайлзу, той закушує губу і примружує очі, стає схожий на лисеня.

      - Жарти про вік, серйозно? Я був про тебе кращої думки, - він легенько б'є Арджента по плечу.

      - На жаль, я працюю, а не знемагають від нудьги в готельному номері. І у мене немає особистого джина, - Кріс хапає його долоню і стискає.

      - Я б не знемагав від нудьги, якби замість цих нудних агентів був хтось інший, - Стайлз глузливо посміхається, йому приємно, що він пам'ятає про те, що вони говорили.

Арджент розуміє, що це може затягнутися надовго, тому що Стілінскі-молодший, як він уже не раз переконувався, майстер з балакучості, не дарма він вчиться на юридичному.

      - Я обов'язково подзвоню, - Кріс на мить дарує Стайлзу міцні обійми.

Хлопець жалібно то чи пищить, то чи гарчить, коли Арджент  відступає на крок. Кріс на мілісекунду пригальмовує, але потім розвертається і йде.

Стілінскі встигає познайомитися з новою зміною. Симпатичною Мегі, яка, судячи з високих вилиць і червоному відтінку шкіри, з роду Шауні, індіанців, що колись проживали на території штату Пенсільванія. І не дуже симпатичним, але зате таким же талалаєм, як і сам він, Марком. У Марка світло-русяве волосся і важка щелепа, він схожий на лялькового Кена, ось тільки тягучі нотки в його вимові видають вихідця з Заходу.

Кріс дзвонить рівно через годину. Стайлз, який сперечається з Марком про те, який Дока крутіше, схоплюється як ужалений і йде до ванної кімнати.

Арджент закриває двері і йде прямо на кухню.

      - Я вдома.

      - Поки не запищить кавоварка, не повірю, - Стайлз опускає кришку унітаза і сідає.

      - Стайлзе, я тобі казав, що ти правильно вибрав професію? - Кріс включає кавоварку.

      - Багато разів, - Стілінскі-молодший задоволено посміхається в трубку.

Арджент відчуває цю усмішку в його голосі і, незважаючи на важкий день, йому теж хочеться посміхнутися.

      - Встиг позалицятись до  Мегі?

      - Ми з Марком сперечалися, який Дока краще, і мій рівень привабливості різко впав в її очах до мінус ста, хоча, мені здається, я для неї лише забавне цуценятко, яке багато гавкає, - глибоко прорікає Стайлз і додає: - У тебе є , що поїсти? Не забудь повечеряти.

      - Я вдячний, в планах замовити «Гу лао жоу», - Кріс сідає на стілець і опирається ліктями на стільницю.

На задньому плані чується якийсь стукіт. Стілінскі чортихається, прикриваючи рукою динамік.

Через довгу хвилину тиші Арджент  чує відповідь Стайлза.

      - Тут тато приїхав, - винувато сопе в трубку він.

Кавоварка видає неприємний писк на високій ноті, сповіщаючи про приготованому кави.

      - Іди, - Арджент втомлено тре очі і кладе трубку першим.

 

***

 

 

Кріс дивиться на хлопця, який сидить перед ним і думає, що він не розколеться, тільки не він. Ітан важко зітхає і мовчить. Арджент з досадою чеше підборіддя. Через годину до Ітана Гідеона прийде адвокат, і його відпустять.

 

Джон дивиться на Марін, вона спокійно розглядає свій манікюр.

      - Пані Морелл, попрошу відповісти на питання, - капітан Стілінскі робить наголос на слові "питання" і дивиться на дівчину.

      - У понеділок я заміняла пані Блейк і проводила лекції у студентів першого курсу.

      - Тут написано, що за розкладом це було три пари, так? - Джон перегортає папку з документами.

      - Так, - вона ствердно киває і ховає руки під стіл.

      - Але третя пара закінчується в 1-35 p.m. А що ви робили потім? Мене цікавить, з ким і де ви були.

Марін стискає губи, трохи відводить погляд убік.

      - Я була з Ітаном, моїм хлопцем, у нього вдома.

      - А камери зі стоянки Penn Law University кажуть що ви були там в 1-55 p.m., - Джон дістає роздруківку.

Дівчина прикриває темні очі довгими віями і потім піднімає погляд на капітана Стілінскі. Джон бачить блиск в її очах і трохи кривуватий посмішку.

      - Так, він там навчається, я приїжджала до нього на своїй машині.

У нього пілікає телефон.

      - Вибачте, пан Морел, - капітан посміхається і виходить з кабінету.

Він відкриває ММС повідомлення від техпідтримки, збільшує фотографію і читає повідомлення. Джон посміхається, натискає кнопку і виводить на друк фото. Капітан Стілінскі піднімає голову і бачить такого ж задоволеного Арджента.

 

***

 

 

      - Що там? - Стайлз стрибає неспокійною білкою біля батька.

      - Дитино, ти можеш заспокоїтися? - каже Джон, хоча знає, що його слова не матимуть дії.

      - Ти тут, і у нас буде бранч. Ти щось знайшов? Якусь зачіпку? - Стайлз видає двісті слів за хвилину, не гірше АКМ. Потім лізе за вібруючим телефоном в кишеню і затикається, читаючи повідомлення.

Стілінскі-старший в думках дякує відправника за кілька хвилин тиші.

      - Я приніс мексиканську їжу, - повідомляє Джон синові, коли той відривається від телефону.

      - Та, холестерин і гостре,  справді? - Стайлз жартома погрожує батькові пальцем.

Джон  куйовдить його  волосся.

      - Ну, один раз можна, в честь зачіпки?

      - Можна, - киває він, а потім обіймає батька - мені тут так нудно, дистанційно навчатися такий відстій.

      - Потрібно почекати трохи, - Джон плескає сина по спині.

      - Трохи - це скільки? - Стайлз відсувається і дивиться на нього.

      - До наступного понеділка точно, - Стілінскі-старший дивиться на вираз вселенського страждання на обличчі сина і намагається не посміхатися.

      - Ще чотири дні! - вигукує Стайлз.

 

***

 

 

За вікном йде дощ, Кріс п'є гіркуватий, міцний чай і тре запалені, почервонілі очі. Скільки він не спав? Добу або дві. Він неспокійно поглядає на телефон, повинен зателефонувати Стайлз. Шквальний вітер підкидає в повітря обгортки і обривки листя. Він вчитується в матеріали слідства, але не може розібрати жодного рядка, втома обіймає задушливим, важким коцом. Дощ посилюється. Арджент дивиться у вікно, за ним дощ ллє стіною. Кріс тяжко зітхає і впирається підборіддям в лікті, прикриває очі, сон дощовими краплями тремтить на віях. На екрані стільнички висвічується фото Стайлза. Він приймає виклик.

      - Папа сказав, що у вас прорив, а ти мені нічого не сказав, - Стілінскі відразу бере бика за роги.

      - Тому що я не впевнений на сто десять відсотків зі ста, - Кріс чеше щоку, порослу сріблястою щетиною.

      - Дощ противний. Марк не шарить в Докторі. Я від нудьги зробив все на тиждень вперед і здав достроково два есе, - Стайлз розвалюється на ліжку зірочкою.

      - Це все терпимо, - Арджент  тисне позіхання.

      - Терпимо, але ти сьогодні майже не писав, ось ... - Стілінскі жує губу.

      - Зате ти писав багато, - сміється Кріс.

      - Ти втомився, так? - Стайлз болісно зводить брови на переніссі.

      - Так.

      - Мені заткнутися і покласти трубку? - барабанить пальцями по стегну і зачаює дихання.

      - Розкажи мені щось, - Кріс відсуває стілець і направляється в спальню.

      - Що?

      - Що завгодно, - знизує плечима Арджент.

      - Навіщо? - Стайлз встає з ліжка.

      - Заснути не можу, працювати не можу. Твій голос заспокоює, - ділиться Кріс.

Стілінскі чеше шию і згадує про «Зоряні війни», про них він може розмовляти вічно.

 

Ранок Кріса починається не з звичайного сигналу будильника, а сигнал повідомлення від Хейла:

"Лапушка, вечеря з Мелісою скасовується. Зустрінемося сьогодні на ланчі. Це я, Пітер"

 


	12. Розділ 11 - Чуже життя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В цьому розділі Кріс зустрічається з колишнім. А Стайлз дізнається про життя Арджента, яке було до їх зустрічі. Обидві події не закінчуються нічим гарним...

Кріс сидить в старбаксі і думає, що можна зробити з Хейлом, який запізнюється вже на десять хвилин. Американо давно остиг, круасан з шоколадом не смакує. Чоловік грається стільничкою, вертить в пальцях і дивиться на прозорі скляні двері входу.   
Пітер з’являється саме тоді, коли Крісу приходить повідомлення від Стайлза. Хейл не поспішає підійти до столу, хоча він і помітив Арджента одразу. Кріс ховає телефона до кишені і вмішає весь осуд, на який здатен в свій погляд. Пітер лишень, як завжди на це навіть бровою не веде, а чарівно посміхаючись до баристки, робить замовлення. Стільниковий Арджента вібрує ще одним повідомленням, чоловік зітхає достає його з кишені і відписує, що він дуже зайнятий та пояснить пізніше.  
\- Гарні дівчата, мають запізнюватися, - Пітер посміхається звабливо і ставить перед злим і водночас розгубленим Крісом вишневе фрапучино та шматок торту з шафраном. В Старбаксі знову «Японські тижні».  
Всі слова застрягають десь в горлі і Арджент намагається зрозуміти, до чого ці страви, що замовляють жінки до їх розмови.   
\- Або хлоп’ята, - додає Хейл.  
\- Справді, - у Кріса сіпається верхня губа, але він опановує себе.  
\- Син начальника поліції, в тебе криза середнього віку, солоденький, - кепкує Пітер і робить ковток незрозуміло-рожевої гидоти, прикриваючи очі віями.  
Ардженту нестерпно чухаються долоні придушити свого колишнього.  
\- Я думав, ми будемо обговорювати справи, а не вдавати себе підлітків, які зайняті ревнощами, - відтинає Кріс терпко.  
\- Хто б казав про ревнощі, - розтягує слова Хейл і відламує виделкою маленький шматочок торту.  
Арджент завжди знав, що Пітер злопам’ятний, він ніколи не пробачив йому Вікторії, яку нав’язували йому в дружини батьки. Ніколи не пробачив першої поразки в баскетболі в старшій школі. І пробачити його ревнощі щодо Мелісси навряд зміг.  
Кріс зітхає та тре обличчя долонею: - Я зараз не дуже сильний в цих іграх, Пітере.  
Пітер дивиться в його очі киває та починає розповідати про Калаверас.  
\- Ось, - він дістає свого планшета та показує особисту справу Габріеля Калавераса.  
Кріс задумливо пролистує файл.   
\- В нього тунельний синдром, - кидає Хейл, ніби це щось незначуще.  
\- Це має сенс, - Арджент зводить брови та коротко киває, -адже, гарний снайпер з тунельним синдромом, навряд би міг точно влучити з першого разу.  
\- Або він не очікував побачити агента ФБР поруч і з ціллю, - посміхається Пітер.  
\- А ти певен, що це він, адже в особистій справі зазначено, що він загинув? – Кріс віддає йому планшет.  
\- Не на сто відсотків, але це вже ваші експерти криміналісти мають співставити докази, та його особисті файли по гарячих точках, я вибив Вашій агенції дозвіл, - говорить Хейл і без зупинки додає – Мелісса вагітна, Крісе.  
Арджент ледь не давиться залишками холодного американо, витирає рота тильним боком долоні та дивиться на Пітера. Нескінченна хвилина тиші повисає між ними.  
\- Вітаю, - байдуже відповідає Арджент нарешті, - ти завжди хотів мати дитину.  
Хейл своїм вовчим суддівським чуттям виокремлює відтінки старого болю.  
\- Я хотів мати дитину, та виховувати її із тобою.  
Біль минулого постає поміж двома чоловіками наче берлінська стіна, яка непорушно стояла декілька десятків років. Стіни врешті решт руйнуються, навіть найміцніші.  
\- В мене вже була Елісон, а ти ніколи про це не казав, - в тоні Кріса лишень крапля звинувачення, але і її досить.  
\- Я не казав, бо мав все з’ясувати сам, зважити, я не міг перекласти на тебе це рішення, ти й так світу білого не бачив через роботу останній рік наших відносин, - Пітер спокійно дивиться на нього.  
\- Елісон мала піти до коледжу, мені потрібно було її забезпечувати, - відповідає Арджент і мовчить про те, що він не народився зі «срібною ложкою» у роті, як деякі. Адже це буде вже зовсім по-дитячому.  
\- Я казав, що можу частково взяти на себе твої затрати, - Пітер розуміє, що вони починають з’ясовувати стосунки, як два роки тому, але зупинити це не може.

_Кріс не міг повірити своїм очам. Кучерява жінка з кавовими очима щиро всміхалася до Пітера. Пітер поклав свою долоню на її дві руки та щось говорив. Ардженту було не чутно. В кав’ярні потемнішало, наче світло раптово вимкнули, чи то у нього в очах. Найперше, що потрібно було зробити йому це підійти до них, до свого чоловіка та цієї жінки та привітатися і одразу все з’ясувати, але він так не зробив._   
_Вже вдома за вечерею, коли Кріс замовив щось з італійської домашньої кухні, яку так любив Пітер, він запитав: - Як пройшов твій день?_   
_\- По різному. Знаєш в нас в прокуратурі така нудьга: паперці та покидьки, покидьки та паперці, - Хейл підвівся з-за столу та підійшов до коханого, цілуючи його в скроню та обіймаючи за плече._   
_\- І все? – чоловік подивився йому в очі._   
_\- Тобто, - на обличчі Пітера було здивування._   
_\- А як же та гаряченька брюнетка, що ти був з нею в нашій кав’ярні? – Кріс скинув його руку своїм плечем._   
_Хейл щось обмірковув цілих півхвилини, поки Арджент відійшов від нього, складаючи руки на грудях._   
_\- Це була знайома, вона мені з дечим допомагає, - Пітер відставив келих на стіл і обійняв свого чоловіка за шию._   
_\- Я не граюся, Пітере, я бачив, як ти на неї дивився, - злість в його голосі була, наче листопадова крига, що покриває калюжу._   
_\- Ти за мною слідкуєш, агенте, - продовжував Хейл не зважаючи на тон Кріса._   
_\- Ні, я пр… - але Арджент не закінчив рішення, розуміючи, що зараз Пітер, який гарно вмів грати словами, ставить його в невигідне становище._   
_\- Я хотів попити кави, а ти був з тою жінкою і вона до тебе залицялася, а ти її заохочував, торкаючись._   
_\- Я просто спілкувався, - Пітер був ще той упертий віслюк, не гірше за Кріса, - а ти тверезо не можеш мислити через ревнощі, на які в тебе немає жодного приводу._   
_\- Я сам можу розібратися в своїх почуттях, - сузив очі Арджент і відштовхнув Хейла._

\- Я сам можу розібратися зі своїми прибуткам, Пітере, я вже це казав. Мені не потрібні були твої гроші, - пирхає Кріс.  
Хейл підтискає вуста та все ж продовжує: - Я питав у Мелісси про штучне запліднення тоді і заспокоював її, бо вона була в процесі болючого розлучення. Але ти все в голові собі склав, і на дав того вечору мені, ані слова сказати, адже ти нестерпний віслюк.  
Можливо, це як розкривати стару рану, що жахливо чухається, адже не загоюється до кінця. Коли скальпель ріже шкіру.  
\- Ти не міг одразу згадати про Меліссу, коли я спитав «Як пройшов твій день?». З якого доброго дива, я мав би після твоєї брехні тебе вислуховувати, - Кріс важко ковтає.  
\- Не міг, бо не думав, що ти нас бачив. Бо не хотів піднімати цю тему, бо в тебе був важкий тиждень, а це б зайняло багато твоїх душевних сил. Бо я не хотів… - Пітер замовкає.  
\- Ми два упертих віслюка, - раптово додає Арджент хитаючи головою.  
\- І сваримося, як два підстаркуватих півника, - починає сміятись Хейл.  
Кріс посміхається у відповідь. Пітер робить знімок усміхненого обличчя.  
\- Чому ми раніше про це не говорили? – Арджент хилить голову на плече, зараз він нагадує Хейлу розумну овчарку.  
\- Бо ти сам сказав, що ми два упертих віслюка. Ти не хотів мене слухати, а я був занадто наполегливим. А потім ти отримав підвищення, а я… - Пітер не продовжує.  
\- Кожен супер-герой врешті отримує дівчину, - зітхає Кріс з полегшенням.  
\- Дякую, - Хейл накриває руку Арджента своєю. Кріс ніколи не вмів вибачатися, але те що в його тоні вже немає злості, можна прийняти за вибачення.

***

Стайлз жує щоку зсередини, коли отримує повідомлення від Кріса. Годину він займається тим, що намагається зосередитись на новій серії «Доткора Хто», але у нього не виходть. Хлопець важко зітхає та відкриває лептопа. Дивиться оновлення в стрічки новин. Його знов дивує тато, ще один новий друг в його стрічці. Він заходить на сторінку Пітера Хейла, одразу розуміючи, що це дядько, дядько Дерека. Родинні риси чітко простежуються: чітки, густі брови, виразна тонка лінія вуст, ледь примхлива, капловухисть, тільки у Дерека вона виразніща. Але потім його погляд зачіплюється за стіну Пітера на його стіні фото з інстаграму, на фото Кріс, він тепло посміхається в камеру.  
І терпимість ніколи не була чеснотою Стайлза Стілінскі, а допитливість завжди була його пороком.  
Стайлз лізе до фотоальбомів Пітера 2016 рік весь в світлинах Пітера та Мелісси, кота Макколів - білого Руді, та незнайомого чорного добермана. Альбом за 2014 рік починається з світлини де Кріс та Пітер стоять обидва на білому піску. У Арджента закочені штані, він обіймає руки Хейла своїми, той стоїть ззаду та цілує його кудись за вухо. Кріс виглядає щасливим, промінці зморшок розходяться від його очей, а посмішка дуже широка.   
У хлопчини тремтять пальці над тачпадом, він ненавмисно пролистує на іншу світлину. Пітер стоїть в зелено-білій футболці і щось готує, його наполовину закриває миска з листям салату та помідорками черрі і рука, яка її тримає вочевидь належить Ардженту.   
Стайлз не може зупинитись він дивиться весь альбом. А потім і за інший рік і ще один, і так до кінця 2011 року, коли в принципі і заведено аккаунт на фейсбуці. Коли він закриває сторінку на останній світлині, де Кріс ще не сивий, широко посміхається в камеру в шкірянці біля двох байків разом з регочучим Пітером, який одягнений так само, як і він.  
Щасливе минуле Кріса б’є в Стайлза, як бик на кориді врізається в тореодора. Хлопчина відчуває, як йому прокручує нутрощі, а сльози колють очі.  
Але жаліти себе йому ніколи роздається мелодія, які він поставив на Арджента. Стайлз автоматично піднімає слухавку.  
\- Стайлзе, - в Кріса знов втомлений голос, - ти як?  
Хлопець намагається щось сказати, в його горлі булькає.  
\- Стайлзе, - занепокоєно кличе чоловік.  
\- Я добре, - через катуючу, важку хвилину, нарешті вичавлює з себе Стайлз.  
\- Я приїду, - одразу ж чує у відповідь і б’є по ліжку, адже Кріс, як завжди кладе слухавку.  
Хлопець згортається на ліжку в позу ембріона, солоні сльози, котяться по кирпатому носу та щокам. Стайлз хоче закрити очі, але те що він побачив, стоїть перед очима так чітко, ніби це затавровано на його сітківці. Його плечі здригаються, він відчуває себе зрадженим, хоча з чого би, адже Кріс йому нічого не винен, адже у обох з них є минуле, у всіх людей воно є…


End file.
